Road To Pallet And I Do
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Brock is getting married, and Ash and Misty travel together to the wedding in Pallet. But who is he marrying? Why? Tons of twists, and LOADS OF SHIPPINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! For the like 3rd day in a row, I am posting an AAML story. Well, while all my others have been one-shots, this will actually be a chapter story. Well, without further ado, here it is. ENJOY!!!**

Misty growled at Ash, her teeth clenched tightly together.

"My God Ash! How could you have not known you were holding the map upside down?!"

"It was an honest mistake!" Ash replied in a defensive tone.

"No Ash, and honest mistake is drinking out of someone else's glass, or stepping on someone's foot. Getting us lost for the sixteenth time today in **not** an honest mistake! I mean, how the hell do you not notice the town names are upside-down?!" Misty questioned as she placed her hands on her now developed hips.

Misty had changed a lot in the five years Ash had known her. She definitely was not the same loud mouthed, runt of the litter, scrawny girl that had fished him out of the water many years ago. She was still loud mouthed, don't get him wrong, but scrawny is not a word Ash would even **think** to use to describe the gym leader in front of him. Annoying, yes. Sarcastic, yes. Beautiful, most definitely. Would he say any of this out loud, not exactly. But, we'll get to that later.

"I thought..." Ash began, unsure if it would be better (and less painful) to tell the truth, or to pretend he really hadn't noticed.

"Thought what?!" Misty barked, shooting daggers out of her eyes at Ash.

"I thought...that the words were in a different language." Ash chose the truth. Yes, it was indeed true. He actually did believe that the town names were in another dialect. Which one, who really knows.

"What?!" Misty yelled, flames burning in her eyes. "And what language did you think it was exactly?! Upsidedowninese?!"

Ash pondered this for a minute, before replying. "Is that an actual language?"

Misty's face dropped. She stared at the trainer in total disbelief. Even though physically Ash was in no way comparable to his younger self, to Misty he was still the dimwitted kid she saved from drowning.

Ash had changed drastically over the years, even more than Misty. His once twiggish body had grown in nicely, in Misty's opinion of course. His arms, chest, and stomach had developed rips and cuts from the now present muscles. His old baggy jeans now fit him perfectly, eliminating the need for a belt at all. If one thing had stayed the same about Ash (besides his IQ) it was his hair. It was just as unkept, unruly, and wild as ever, and Misty wouldn't have it any other way. But of course she would not tell him that.

"You are very lucky I don't still carry around my mallet Ash Ketchum, or you would be one sorry puppy." Misty stated, as she turned her back to Ash and folded her arms across her chest. "I swear you and Pysduck got your intelligence from the same place."

Pikachu, who had ran to sit under the shade of a tree when the fight broke out, started laughing.

"Pika PiPikachu! (She told you!)" He said, rolling on the ground while clutching his stomach. Ash sweat-dropped, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Gee, thanks for the support Pikachu." Ash groaned.

Misty, hearing this, couldn't help but smile. Ash maybe a doofus sometimes (ok, most of the time) but he was one of the best trainers she knew. She had always been envious of the connection he had with his Pokemon, but proud of him none the less.

Misty turned back around toward Ash, only to find him picking blades of grass and throwing them into the wind. He was sitting indian style on the ground, as he began fidgeting to make himself more comfortable. Misty watched as Ash ran one of his gloved hands through his thick black hair, exactly where his Official Pokemon League Hat once rested. Unfortunately for Misty, Ash lifted his head up just in time to catch her stare.

"What?!" Ash snarled, sounding meaner than he intended to.

"Wha-um-nothing. Nothing." Misty replied, a blush spreading across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Ash cocked his head to the side, in a way that made Misty's heart melt.

"Well, we might as well set up camp here." Ash stated, slowing pushing himself off the ground. "The sun's already setting, and it's dangerous to walk the Viridian Forest at night. But, you already know that huh Mist?" Ash said, smirking at Misty.

"Hahaha. I see you've given up being a Pokemon trainer to become a comedian." She replied sarcastically. To this, Ash simple stuck his tongue out at her. Misty just rolled her eyes.

"We can't sleep in though. We need to be to Pallet in two days, and it takes around that long to get there without stopping." Ash informed his female companion.

"I still can't believe Brock is getting married!" Misty replied, hearts filling her cerulean eyes. "It's so nice your mom is letting the wedding take place at your house."

"Yeah. It didn't take too much convincing though. She's happy to help, and any chance to become a hostess she takes." Ash said with a smile.

As the two friends set-up their sleeping bags (within a foot of each other I might add) they talked about the wedding, training, and life in general. Finally settled, campfire going, and in their sleeping bags, Ash turned over onto his side to face Misty.

"You still up?" He questioned, eyeing Misty the whole time.

"Mhm." Misty replied groggily.

"Did Brock tell you exactly who his fiance is?"

"No. Hopefully it's not a Joy or a Jenny." Misty said, laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Mist?" Ash asked, after a few silent moments had passed.

"Hmm?" Misty moaned in a barely audible tone.

"Goodnight." Ash said, not having the courage to tell Misty what he really wanted to.

"Night." She replied softly, falling into a deep and needed slumber.

**A/N: Well, there it is the first chapter. Thoughts? Please review. Also, I have a ID: TraveleroftheUnknown. Check it out, and check out my other stories. I would love for any of you out there who draw to create something for this FF and send me the link. Maybe if I get some, I'll post the links on my next update. Again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Glad you're all liking the story and think I'm keeping them all in character. I have an account on , I may have mentioned it before, but I don't remember. It's: TraveleroftheUnknown. I have a bunch of Pokemon pictures up there. "I'm Unbeatable" is my best one so far, so go check it out. Well, here is the next chapter of "Road To Pallet and I Do". ENJOY!!!! P.S: Italics are dreams/thoughts.**

"Gotta...catch 'em...all! Go...Squirtle...I choose you!" Ash said in his sleep, his right leg twitching the same way a Growlithe's does when it dreams. Ash was in a fast asleep, dreaming of the Pokemon battle he had won the previous week. He still wasn't the Pokemon Master of the world, but he was known around every region. He had several idolizers, and hundreds of fan girls (much to Misty's dismay). He had been training for 5 years, and was well prepared. But Ash wanted to be safe, and would train until he felt 100% confident in his Pokemon's ability, as well as his own.

Still encased in a deep sleep, Ash began to dream about a certain red headed best friend.

_Tears streamed down Misty's face, in a way Ash had never seen before. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. She slammed her fists into his chest, mumbling incoherently. _

"_You'll never love me the way I love you." Was all Ash could catch, as Misty pressed her face into Ash's shirt, staining it with her tears. Ash chuckled slightly, running his fingers through Misty's hair gingerly._

"_You're right. I won't love you the way you love me. I'll love you more." Ash said, whispering in Misty's ears. She shutter slightly at the feel of Ash's warm breath against her cold skin. Misty pulled her face out of Ash's chest, sniffling a little from all her crying. Ash untangled his right hand from Misty's hair, and placed it under her chin, lifting it up barely. Both teens began closing their eyes, as they leaned in towards each other. With only centimeters separating their lips, Ash was bravely going to close the gap. As soon as Ash and Misty's lips brushed..._

"AHHHH!" Ash's body bolted straight up, slightly sweaty from what could've/would've happened in his dream. He stuck his hand out to the side of his sleep bag, searching for the alarm clock, eyes still closed. When he realized there was no alarm clock, his eyes finally opened.

"Get away from me! Ew ew ew EW!" Misty's voice rang through his ears. Ash turned to the side, to find Misty standing on top of a nearby rock, trying to shoo away a harmless Caterpie. Ash just stared at her in pure amusement. Some things never would change. Misty eventually caught his glare, after trying to spit on the bug to scare it away. "ASH!"

"Oh no Misty. I am NOT helping you out of this one. You've got to face your fears one day or another." Ash said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I choose another." Misty replied frantically. "Please get it away from me!"

"Hmm. Misty is totally vulnerable, has no mallet, and is 'under attack'. I think I would like to savor this moment in time." Ash said, flipping onto his stomach and perching his head up with his elbows.

"I HATE you Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. H-A-T-E YOU!" Misty shrieked, the Caterpie still trying to climb up the rock and say hi to the red head.

"Oh no! Misty yelled my full name and where I live! I'm so scared." Ash said rolling on his back laughing, in the process kicking a sleeping Pikachu. Awoken in a less than desired way, Pikachu abruptly attacked.

"Pi-ka-chuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled, letting a thunder attack rain down upon his trainer and best friend.

"AARGHHHH!" Ash wailed out in pain, causing Pikachu to quickly relax. Ash laying burnt on the ground on his back, began groaning. He heard footsteps approaching, and soon after had a laughing Misty hovering over him.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"How'd you get around that Caterpie?" Ash questioned, his hair beginning to smoke a little.

"It ran away after the attack. It's pretty sad that you refused to help me, and then you end up doing so in the end." Misty replied, sticking her tongue out at Ash.

"It was Pikachu that helped." Ash mumbled, sticking his bottom lip out and pouting.

"Aw. Is little Ashy upset he didn't get his way? Or is he upset that his beauty sleep was cut short?"

"Both! I was having a very lovely dream for your information." Ash froze as soon as he finished his sentence. He knew what Misty was going to ask next.

"Oh yeah, about what?" _Damn._ Ash thought.

"Uhm, well....it was about...Gary." Ash replied, spitting out the first thing that popped into his mind, regretting it soon after. Misty just stared back at Ash in a mix of disbelief and disappointment. She was very weary to think that Ash had a dream about his former rival, and disappointed his dream didn't involve her. Her dream involved him!

"You...had a dream...about Gary Oak?" Misty questioned, staring at Ash, jaw dropped.

"Um...yes?" Ash asked more than stated. There was a short awkward pause between the two trainers, until it was broken with Misty's over-exaggerated nervous laughter.

"Oh my god! I can not wait to tell everyone about this one." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash said, pulling on Misty's leg forcing her to the ground. Unfortunately (or fortunately, you decide) for Ash and Misty, he pulled to hard and Misty ended up falling on Ash's stomach. Ash let out a small grunt as the new pressure set in. Ash sat up, causing Misty to sit in his lap. Using his arms to keep himself up, Ash stared into Misty's eyes. They stayed there, frozen in time.

"Uh, Ash?" Misty asked, her voice cracking slightly. Ash didn't even respond, his mind wouldn't let him. Instead, his adolescent instinct kicked in.

"Ugh, get off me. You're too heavy!" He spat out as he stood up, causing Misty to fall to the ground with a thud. She just sat there, still in a trance.

"You coming?" Ash asked, bags all packed. Misty just nodded. Not knowing exactly what to make of the last three minutes of the day, and Ash's new immature attitude.

**A/N: Not very good, I know. It is just a filler chapter. I had to add something about bugs and Misty in here. :P Please review!**


	3. IS EVERYONE SHACKING UP!

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait. I was on vacation, and then I had the sudden urge to start a series of one-shots. You should go check them out, even though I only have one so far. It's called _Music and Shippings Make The World Go Round_. And...that's about it. So...yeah, ENJOY!!!!!!**

**P.S. I'm making the drinking age in my story 15. **

Ash and Misty had walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Both still flummoxed from their little incident, neither teen could bring it to themselves to start up a conversation. So instead, they walked quickly and quietly. Pikachu, fully aware of the reason for his trainer and female friend's awkwardness just merrily walked in-between the two. He knew it would be no use to try and thunder-shock them into talking, and he only liked to use that to shut them up during an argument. A quiet Ash and Misty was always a pleasant thing in the electric rodent's mind.

The secrecy could have continued on for days, but was broken when the ground under-neither them collapsed. Misty let out a shrill cry, as her, Ash, and Pikachu went tumbling into the hole. Ash unluckily landed on top of Misty's stomach, while Pikachu fell to the ground on the other side of the ditch.

"Get off me you fatty!" Misty demanded while pushing Ash off, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to fall on me, but when it's reversed it's the end of the world?! I didn't call you fat!" Ash yelled, standing up.

"So what are you saying?! You think I'm fat?!" Misty shot back, also getting to her feet.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female's voice rang through the forest.

"And make it double!" The male team member recited.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie spoke, looking down in the hole.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said, appearing beside his female counterpart.

"To denounce the evils of truth and lo-"

"I didn't say you were fat! I said I didn't call you fat!" Ash yelled, completely cutting off Jessie's line.

"Hey twerps! What the hell do you think you're doing interrupting Team Rocket?!" Jessie screamed into the hole. Both Ash and Misty turned to look at her, then immediately turned to face each other.

"So you thought I was fat?! Next you're going to say my fatness is what broke my bike!" Misty growled, her fist clenched at her sides.

"How does your bike have anything to do with this argument?! What, do you just bring it up in passing to make yourself feel better?!" Ash retorted. Misty just glared at him, and took a deep breath in.

"You still haven't notice?" Misty asked in a sickly sweet tone. "That...UNTIL YOU PAY ME BACK FOR MY BIKE, I'M GOING TO KEEP BRINGING IT UP!"

"NURSE JOY FIXED YOUR BIKE AND GAVE IT BACK TO YOU!"

"SO? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO PAYED FOR IT!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER, YOU GOT A NEW BIKE! THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED!"

"IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THE BIKE!" Misty bellowed, soon regretting her choice of words. Quickly, she turned her back towards Ash and crossed her arms across her chest, her face heating up from embarrassment. Before Ash could interrogate Misty on the meaning of her words, there was a gasp from the top of the hole. The pair looked up, to see Team Rocket tentatively listening in on their argument.

"Were you...watching us?" Misty asked uncomfortably.

"Youse guys are more enta-tainin den television!" Meowth replied proudly, receiving death glares from the two teens.

"Shut up Meowth, don't interrupt them!" Jessie said, slapping the feline several times. She turned back to face Ash and Misty. "Continue. This JUST got interesting!"

James let out a giddy laugh. "Watching another couple bicker is **so** much more enjoyable!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUP-wait." Misty interrupted herself. "What couple do you usually have arguing?"

"Well, **us** of course!" James replied with a smile, as he wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist, pulling her close to him. Jessie let out a small giggle, something Ash and Misty had never heard her do. Usually she only let out maniacal laughter, or screams of terror in rare situations. Both Ash and Misty's jaws hit the ground.

"You two...are a COUPLE?!" Ash nearly yelled. James nodded. "B-but...I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!" Misty gave him a dirty look for his rude remark, but Jessie merely chuckled.

"I thought he was too." She said, patting James lovingly on the knee. James merely blushed.

"Sorry ta breakup da lovefest, but we's got a weddin' ta get ta." Meowth interjected. Ash's ears perked.

"Wait...you're going to a wedding too?" He asked, looking up at the trio.

"Well duh! We're going to the same wedding as you." Jessie exclaimed, but then she noticed the confused looks plastered on the two teens faces. "We've been following you for five years, and we've gone through a hell of a lot together wether we liked it or not."

"We're practically a fuedin' family!" Meowth added.

"So...why did you trap us in a hole?!" Misty yelled, obviously ticked off that over twenty minutes of nonsense had occurred. James rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well, to be honest...you sort of fell into one of our old traps, and we just happened to be walking behind you close enough to see you fall in. So then we were going to steal Pikachu, but remembered we were going to have a mandatory truce with you in honor of your friend's marital event." James explained, as Jessie and him helped pull the teens and Pikachu out of the ditch. Misty just rolled her eyes and began walking, while Ash shook his head.

"Some things never change." He muttered.

* * * *

The group of six walked the remaining hour to Pallet together. (**A/N: I know I said it was like another two day walk, but I just granted them the ability of super speed.**) They talked about Jessie and James's new relationship, how James **wasn't** gay, and of course...about the wedding. Feeling foolish that they didn't know who their best friend was marrying, neither Ash nor Misty bothered to ask. When they finally arrived in front of Ash's house, a huge grin spread across the trainer's face. Filled to the brim with excitement, he ran inside.

As soon as Ash opened the door, his senses went into overload. His ears were ringing with the sound of chatter of at least fifty people, while the smell of his mother's cooking filled him. The boy was in such joy from finally being home, that he didn't even notice his traveling companions finally enter the house. That is...until-

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Team Rocket, making their **bold** entrance. After only a glance, the guests turned back to their previous activities.

"Does no one respect Team Rocket anymore?!" Jessie questioned.

"No one did in the first place." Misty commented, before walking over to join Ash who was greeting some of the guests.

"It's been a while Ashy-boy." Gary stated, giving Ash a brotherly hug.

"It sure has." Ash said smiling, as Misty finally reached the two former rivals.

"And if it isn't Miss Misty Waterflower. My how we've grown-up." Gary said with a smirk, earning a death glare from Ash and a blush from Misty. Gary could feel Ash's eyes on him.

"Don't work yourself up Ashy-boy, I'm not hitting on your girlfriend. I have my own thank you very much." Gary said slyly. Before either Ash or Misty could deny their relationship, a girl around their age walked to Gary and kissed his cheek lightly.

"And speak of the devil." Gary said, wrapping his arm around the girl. Her long, wavy brown hair was in a ponytail, and her brown eyes shone.

"I'm Tori, a fellow trainer." The girl said, shaking both Ash and Misty's hands.

"Maybe we could have a match sometime!" Ash stated, his mind now filled with battle tactics and tricks.

"Sounds good to me." Tori replied, giving a wink before her and Gary walked off.

"See-ya Ashy-boy." Gary called over his shoulder.

"They make the perfect couple. Both uncontrollable flirts." Misty guffawed.

"She was flirting?" Ash asked, totally oblivious. Misty simply rolled her eye for the hundredth time that day. All of a sudden, a girlish scream cut through the room.

"Oh my god it's Ash! Drew look, Ash actually got here on time! And he brought Misty as his date, how cute!" The voice yelled, causing all eyes to fall on Ash and Misty who were blushing furiously.

"Uh, we-we aren't here together. Well I mean technically we came together, but no like that!" Ash defended, earning nods from Misty in the appropriate places.

"Just as dense as ever!" Gary yelled, earning a giggle from Tori. The audience that had formed just shrugged, and continued with their lives. Not even a second had passed, and Ash and Misty now found themselves being hugged by a third party.

"Sorry about the yelling. Drew tells me I have to learn to control my excitement sometimes, especially around other couples." May said, finally releasing her embrace.

"Don't tell me...you two are together now too?" Misty said, unamused. Apparently everyone was shacking up with someone!

"We are, but whose the other couple?" Drew asked, finally deciding to join in the conversation.

"Is it you two?! Did you lie to all these people?! Oh I just knew it!" May exclaimed, rehugging the raven haired boy and the red head.

"She's had a little to drink." Drew laughed.

"No, not us." Misty spoke. **This** was getting pretty old too. "Jessie and James." May nearly fell over, and Drew was in utter shock.

"I thought the blue haired guy was gay!" Drew bellowed, earning a 'Me too!' from Ash. The girls just shook their heads.

* * * *

Ash and Misty continued to say their hellos to the other guests, including; Professor Oak, Delia, Flint, Duplica, Ritchie, and Max. Dawn hadn't arrived yet, and had called saying she was going to be late. After over an hour of chatting, the two teens had still not had the chance to talk to Brock and still had felt it unfit to ask about his fiance. They both saw it better if they were surprised then to look like bad friends.

"Hey little sis!" A voice called from behind Misty and Ash.

"Daisy?" Misty asked, once she got a good look of who was talking to her. "I didn't know you were invited."

"Well like...duh! How could you like have a wedding without the bride?"

**A/N: CLIFFY!!!! So, Brock is marrying...DAISY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Okay there isn't even a shipping name for this. I just looked on Bulbapedia. I DO NOT LIKE THIS SHIPPING, SO DON'T FREAK OUT. KEEP READING, THERE ARE HUGE TWISTS SO BIG IT WILL KILL YOU! REVIEW!!!!! There are also a ton of shippings in this story. And to clear it up, here are the ages of people we know are here so far that have a role in the plot or who's ages you should know.**

**Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Gary, Tori: 15-16**

**Brock: 20**

**Daisy: 24**

**Jessie, James: 27-30**

**Find out the stories behind all these shippings in the next chapter!**


	4. Explanations and Surprises

**A/N: Hey all you people that take the time to read this Fanfiction! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I think I only really get inspired when I'm supposed to be doing homework, and seeing as it is the summer...I don't have homework. Anyways, here is the fourth chapter of _ROAD TO PALLET AND I DO_! By the way, since BrockXDaisy is not an actual shipping yet, I'm going to call it...um...I don't even know. Any ideas for the shipping name would be great, besides like MISYWILLHAVEAHEARTATTACKSHIPPING. I sort of like the sound of Mistynightmareshipping. I don't know yet.**

**Previously In RTPAID:**

_After over an hour of chatting, the two teens had still not had the chance to talk to Brock and still had felt it unfit to ask about his fiance. They both saw it better if they were surprised then to look like bad friends._

"_Hey little sis!" A voice called from behind Misty and Ash. _

"_Daisy?" Misty asked, once she got a good look of who was talking to her. "I didn't know you were invited."_

"_Well like...duh! How could you like have a wedding without the bride?"_

**In The Present:**

"B-b-bride?!" Misty questioned, her voice shaking in pitch slightly. Ash was too overwhelmed, that even if he **wanted** to speak, he didn't think his body would let him. Daisy simply smiled and nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misty yelled, completely forgetting that there were other guests in the room. "How could you have not told me?!"

"Duh! Because I like, knew this is how you'd react." Daisy replied like it was an obvious answer, as she flipped her hair back. Misty didn't know what to say. She was dumbfounded. Before either Ash or Misty could say anything else, everyone in the room broke out into applause. Looking around, the duo's eyes landed on a twenty year old Brock.

Taking an embarrassed bow, Brock continued entering the room. Having grown up with so many siblings, he wasn't used to this much attention. As he was about to walk over to his fiance and best-friends, his eyes locked with Misty's. Brock froze in place, ending up standing with one foot mid-way through a step.

"Shit." He muttered, as he turned on his heal and ran back out of the room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BROCK! HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET ENGAGGED TO MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BIT-" Misty's threat was cut off as Ash covered her mouth with one hand, while the other he wrapped around her slender waist to stop her from turning this event from Brock's wedding, to his funereal. Misty thrashed and wiggled in Ash's embrace, as she repeatedly kicked his shins and stepped on his toes.

"We are both-" Ash said as calmly as possible, stopping only when Misty bit hardly into his hand. "OUCH!"

"IF I COULD REACH YOUR EAR, I WOULD PULL IT SO HARD YOU MOTHER FUC-" Misty began, only to be cut off once again by Ash's palm.

"-very happy for you." Ash finished his previous statement. "Let's go." He muttered to Misty, forcibly dragging her away from strangling anyone. Sweat-dropping, Daisy left the room to go look for her frightened husband-to-be.

"Let go of me Ash! Don't make me add you to my list of people to kill later!" Misty emptily threatened, Ash's arms now both snug around her waist.

"No way! I'm taking you outside to get some fresh air and to clear that physcopathic mind of yours." Ash began reaching for the door handle, but jumped in shock as it turned on its own. Taking a step back, but still keeping his grip on Misty, Ash came face to face with the **last** person he could have wanted to see right now.

Paul.

- - - -

"Paul?!" Ash yelped, letting Misty go. The red head fell to the floor from the sudden lack of support, but quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Douche." Paul muttered darkly, starring Ash down.

"Paul?" Misty asked, pushing Ash out of the way, coming nose to nose with the purple haired teen.

"Misty?!" Paul exclaimed.

"Dawn!" A voice called out from behind Paul. The blue haired girl drove herself in-between Paul and the door way tripping slightly, causing herself to tumble into the house, only to be caught by a confused Ash.

"Woo! Look at me, already a mess and I haven't anything to drink yet!" Dawn said happily, looking up at Ash, totally oblivious to the trainer's cause of expression. "What?" She said, gaining her footing and turning to face Misty and Paul, her face dropping.

The two teens in question were in a position neither Ash nor Dawn were happy about. They...were hugging! **(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!) **And to top it all off, Paul was smiling, showing he was obviously happy to see the girl in his arms.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Misty stated, holding onto Paul tightly.

"I know. It's been way too long." Paul replied, a smile still plastered on his face. Both were relishing at the fact of being reunited after a long absence from each other. Their moment was ended abruptly, as Paul and Misty heard two simultaneous growls coming from next to them.

Letting their arms fall back to their sides, Misty and Paul turned to face a rather furious Ash and an equally upset Dawn.

"And how do **you** two know each other!" Ash demanded an answer more than asked for one. Paul's smile faded, only to be replaced by a smirk.

"Why is that any of your business loser? Jealous?" Ash's face flushed.

"N-n-no. No! I just don't like the idea of my rival galavanting around with my best friend." He responded, none too convincingly.

"Galavanting? That's a big word from someone with such a small brain." Ash's emotions were going crazy, and both Dawn and Misty could tell. Even though seeing Ash getting so upset over her was a turn on for Misty, she knew this would only cause a fight, ending badly...for Ash.

"**You**...calm down." Misty snapped at Ash, her finger directly in front of his face. "And **you**!" She said turning to Paul. "Stop saying completely true things to insult Ash with, unless you want me to tell Aunt Gloria." Misty finished, sticking her tongue out at Paul playfully. Paul grinned.

"Still as much of a tattletale as you were when we were five, huh Mist?" The discolored haired boy asked. Ash only grew angrier.

"Hey! Only **I** get to call Misty 'Mist', got that?!" Ash bellowed, placing his hands protectively on Misty's shoulders while pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Wait..." Dawn finally spoke, after having fallen into a seemingly angry silence. "**Aunt** Gloria? Five? Mist?"

Misty smirked. _She gets it...whoever __**she**__ is._

"You two...are cousins?!" The bluentte exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. She was proud of herself for figuring out Paul and Misty's secret, and just as happy that her assumption about Paul's love-life was wrong. _Yes! He still doesn't have a love-life! Wait...is that a good thing? _Misty nodded.

"Well, then that changes everything!" Dawn ran over to Misty and hugged her tightly, before the red head could protest. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Ash never used to shut up about you!"

Misty sweat-dropped at their close contact, but shot Ash a glance when Dawn mentioned him. At that moment, Ash had found his shoelaces **very** interesting.

"Dinnertime!" Delia Ketchum's voice rang through out the house. As if the house had been on fire, everyone ran. Not to an exit, but into the dinning-room for one of Mrs. Ketchum's locally famous home-cooked meals.

- - - -

It wasn't till everyone was seated around the table, did Ash finally realize a majority of the house-guests had left. The only people remaining were all of his closest friends and their respective girl/boyfriends. Looking counterclockwise around the rectangular table, only seventeen remained; himself, Misty, Paul, Dawn, May, Drew, Max, Gary, Tori, Daisy, Brock, Professor Oak, Delia, James, Jessie, Meowth, and Pikachu. **(A/N: Ash is between Misty and Pikachu, just FYI) **Brock had insisted that Team Rocket stay, almost to the point of forcing them against their will. No-one seemed to mind, mostly due to the fact that they were terrible at their job, thus causing no threat to anyone. Mr. Mime was somewhere in the kitchen cleaning up, refusing to join them until the cooking area was spotless.

"So" Ash began, shoveling in a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "How did **you** get invited to this?" Ash asked, pointing a spoon dripping with gravy at Paul, while rudely reaching over Misty's food. Misty watched as drops of saliva filled gravy dripped onto her plate, wincing and cursing herself for being too polite to make a scene.

"Ash, now don't be rude. I thought I taught you better than that!" Delia scolded her only son, giving him a warning glare.

"Oh I'm not insulted at all ." Paul reassured. "I can only imagine how insufferable it must have been for my dear friend Ash" Paul shot Ash a smirk, continuing. "to watch as a stranger, no wait, his **rival**, came in and took Misty into an embrace he only dreams of sharing with her." Paul concluded, every word of his sentence dripping with false sincerity. Misty, Dawn, and May were brought to giggles, as Drew, Gary, and Brock just shook their heads. Max was totally lost, along with the elders, and Tori and Team Rocket watched in pure anticipation, waiting for the rest of the scene to unfold. Daisy was lost in her own thoughts, and Pikachu was too busy nursing his bottle of ketchup to even care about his trainer's angst.

Ash's spoon hung out of his mouth dumbly, as he stared at his purple haired enemy. In a huff, Ash stood up quickly, pushed his chair back with his rear, pulled the spoon out of his mouth, and slammed his hands openly on the table surface.

"FYI, or if you're too dense to understand that, that means 'For Your Information', I am capable of embracing Misty anytime I damn well feel like it!" Ash said sternly, shutting everyone else up at the table.

"Ashton Satoshi Ket-" Delia began, but was soon cut off.

"Oh! I never said you weren't 'capable' of such actions with my cousin. I said you only **dream** about it. Hence, you are a totally whimp." Paul shot back, slowly standing up as well.

"Ash! Just sit down already!" Gary yelled, become very annoyed at this immature game. In his mind, Gary knew Paul was 100% right. Ash turned his attention violently to Gary.

"You shut up! You're not allowed to argue with me anymore. You decided to become lame and become a researcher. You have no say in this, because you're not my rival anymore!" Ash yelled. Smoke was literally coming out of Gary's ears, as he stood up quickly, leaning over the table.

"LAME?! You did not just call Gary Oak LAME! **The** Gary Oak!"

"You haven't been **the** Gary Oak since you decided to go frolicking in the fields with Pokemon to 'study' them, instead of going out into the world and training!"

"I could still kick your sorry ass from here to Johto if I felt like it!" Gary exclaimed, reaching for his Umbreon's pokeball, while Ash was preparing himself to call out Pikachu. By now, Paul had sat back down, realizing he might have pushed the wrong buttons on Ash.

"Enough of this!" Gary and Ash turned to the head of the table, their eyes meeting a stern faced Professor Oak. "Neither I nor Delia will stand for such nonsense and use of foulmouthed language at this diner table. Now either both of you sit, or both of you leave." The Pokemon Professor stated plainly, keeping his voice monotone at all times. Gary and Ash both shot each other dirty looks, before re-taking their seats, choosing the better of the two options.

Dinner continued on in silence for only a few moments, until Paul spoke up.

"And to tell you the truth, your female friend over here invited me to tag along." Paul finished, pointing at Dawn, who had been eating quietly the whole time. As she looked up, several pairs of eyes fell on her.

"What? I saw him training, yelled at him for working his Pokemon too hard, he told me to get lost, I told him to shove it, he ignored me, and I invited him here." She explained, as though it was as plain as day. Everyone kept staring at her, still totally confused, except for May and Misty, who both gave her knowing grins.

"So anyways" Misty said, helping out Dawn by changing the subject. "What do you have left to do to prepare for the wedding?" She asked, turning her attention to her oldest sister.

Misty had noticed that throughout this entire meal, Daisy was deathly quiet. Even when the fight broke out, she didn't give it even a glance. The youngest Waterflower waited, but no reply came. Coughing loudly, she finally caught her sister's attention.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, blushing from embarrassment. "Like, IDK. Just a few things. Everything is like, A-okay, the only totally major thing I have to like get is the dress. I was hoping you'd like, come with me to get it fitted and stuff." Daisy said, giving Misty a saddened look.

Misty knew something serious was up. Daisy was very rarely depressed. She could be thrown in mud, stepped on, kicked, and spit on, and still have a smile on her face. Daisy always said 'Being sad causes like, wrinkles!'.

"Sure, I'd love to." Misty replied with a small smile. "What about Violet and Lily?"

"Oh, don't worry. They had to like, stay at the gym for a few extra days. They'll totally be here in time for like, the actual day."

It wasn't just Misty who noticed Daisy's mood, Brock did too. Gently placing his large ebony hand over Daisy's ivory petite one, he squeezed it lightly.

'You okay?' He mouthed, his eyes filled with concern for his beloved. Daisy merely nodded.

"Say, how did you two even like...you know...hook up?" Tori asked. To her it seemed like an inevitable question, that someone would have to eventually ask.

Brock smiled, and looked back at Daisy.

"You want to tell it?" He asked, rubbing small circles into her hands. "You're better at it than me."

Without responding properly, Daisy began her and Brock's tale.

- - - -

**(A/N: Okay, this next section is a little confusing. I'm making this chapter nice and long since it took forever to update. I'm going to be telling the story in Daisy and Misty's POV. What's going on is happening at the same time. Sort of like a 'MEANWHILE' type of thing. This next part lacks a lot of AAML stuff, but it is important for the backbone of the story, so I advise you not to just skip it. More shippy stuff will come. This is going to be a longer story.)**

**Daisy's POV**

God Brock is so sweet. It's sort of funny to think that when I met him five years ago, the thought of being engaged to him never crossed my mind. Well, I guess it would have been a little creepy if at 20 I found a 15 year old hormonal boy attractive.

I feel him rubbing small circles into my hands, but they feel so cold. Not his hands, mine. My nerves have been acting up for the longest time, and I know the reason.

Doubt.

Doubt in my judgement. Doubt in my future. Doubt in myself.

"Well, it like all began about 2 years ago. When you know, you like left to travel with your 'non-boyfriend'." I said in my valley-girl accent, looking at Misty. God, I hate my voice. I can't help that I talk the way I do.

Too much Barbie. Not enough Hooked On Phonics.

I mean, I am smart. There is no denying that. But no one takes me seriously when I say 'like', 'totally', and 'OMG' almost once in every sentence.

I feel Misty inwardly blushing at my boyfriend crack. It's a telepathy thing really. Violet and Lily don't share it, but Misty and I do. From spending so much more time together, just the two of us, we can tell what the other is feeling. That's why I am sure that she knows I have doubts, if she hasn't already figured out what's wrong.

I look around the table before continuing. I admit, I like to people watch. I feel that if society wants to judge me based on my accent and looks, then I should be allowed to judge them. Life is a two way street.

My eyes first land on the brunette and the green haired boy, May and Dwight. No, Dwayne? Drew? Drew, that's right. Drew. I'm sorry, but green is a terrible hair color. It looks like someone sneezed in his shampoo bottle, and then watched as he washed his hair with the remains. But it does match his emerald eyes. I can see both May and Drew shifting slightly in their seats, making it obvious to at least me that they are playing footsies under the table. They do make a really cute couple.

Next my eyes fall on Max. I remember Brock telling me that he only invited Max because he invited May. I'm assuming that meant Brock wasn't as close to Max, but I'm not sure. Never assume. You'll only make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. I mean, I can see how that would be true. Brock is 20, while Max is what...13? Okay, so it's not a huge age difference between Misty, but I could still see it happening. I also remember him telling me Max had a crush on Misty. Not anything major, more of a hormonal reaction...at 8. If it was all hormones, this kid is going to be worse than Brock ever was! I can't see that happening though, based only on the way this kid looks. Glasses, neat hair, total nerd in my books.

Then there is my cousin, Paul. In passing it is hard to see a resemblance to Misty, Violet, Lily, or Me. But if you look close enough, Paul and Misty both share the same head shape and big feet. Besides that, he might as well be a totally stranger to us. It's weird to see them in the same room again, especially after such a long time. Because of his allusive nature, and Pokemon training, we hadn't seen much of him at family gatherings anymore. Quite a shame really. Misty and him were inseparable when they were young. I think having them together again will be good for both of them.

I smile to myself as I see the blue haired girl next to him, trying so hard to hide her stare. Dawn (I think that's her name) is terrible at it. If it hadn't been for Misty changing the subject earlier, **someone** would have asked exactly **why** she had felt compelled to invite him to the wedding. It was clearer than anything why she did, but my cousin probably has no idea. It's sort of funny, seeing them apart, they would seem to make the worst couple in the entire world. Dawn being an upbeat, optimistic, happy young woman, while Paul is the polar opposite. Cynical, pessimistic, loathing human being. He's been like that ever since my uncle died right before Paul set out on his quest. But together, they seem to click. I guess it's true what they say...opposites attract.

Shifting my eyes once again, they land on Team Rocket. The Meowth has it's head on the table, fast asleep. Not really a surprise, cats are known to be lazy. Especially Meowths. Why this one can talk, I'll never know, but I really don't care. I find it weird and abnormal. Sorry, that's just me. Then there is Jessie and James. I had encountered them a few times in the past, and I can't say it was all too pleasant. I mean, come on! The first time I met them, they tried to steal the water out of the Cerulean Gym. It never really made sense to me why they went through all the trouble to build a machine, and try to steal water. But, that's Team Rocket I guess. Jessie looks totally bored, her head is resting on her counterparts shoulder. James seems intrigued with what I'm saying, and looks as though he thinks it's going to be an exciting tale of love, happiness, and self-empowerment. Psh, yeah right. The only reason I can even remember their names, is because they have to repeat that motto every-time they go anywhere. It is pretty catchy though. Maybe they should make a song, and use it as a theme. Hmmm...Note to self, write a theme song for Team Rocket. Personally, I still don't trust these three. But Brock begged me too, said something about them being a bigger part of him than his own mother. That...is sort of sad. Well, I don't really mind. I like Jessie and James better than Cassidy and Biff. I mean Bill. Bitch?

Next in line; Gary and Tori. Not really anything special about them. They make a cute couple, in a totally sick and twisted way. The Gary I heard about was a player, even had a group of cheerleaders follow him around. But Tori...she doesn't seem like she would put up with anything like that. I don't know how they met. Probably a totally accident, or due to the fact that they both have Umbreons. Wow, funny I remember that. I had walked by Professor Oak's lab the other day and saw them feeding them.

Ah yes, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. What a scandal that would be! I mean, I don't find anything wrong with it, just I wouldn't be able to imagine Ash's reaction to that. His mentor and idol, hooking up with...his mom?! That would be almost as bad if she hooked up with the leader of Team Rocket. Delia is still pretty young, I mean, I think she's around 35. And Professor Oak, who's...around 50. I guess crazier things have happened, and probably will continue to happen. Imagine if Professor Oak was Ash's father?! Hmm...

Pikachu is just sitting there, eating ketchup like there is no tomorrow. Watching paint dry would be more exciting then trying to analyze the rodents mind. His trainer on the other hand...

Ash. Ash Ketchum. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Pokemon trainer, dense teenager, and holder of my youngest sister's heart. Though she won't admit it, she is infatuated with him. Whenever she is home and in the shower, she's singing. She thinks no one can hear her, but she's Misty...loud comes with the package. She sings the same songs over and over again, ones I think she wrote. One of them I just call "Misty's Song", while the others I know only by the first line. "He wonders off, he's just lost without me..." and "There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain...". Over and over she sings them, like one day he will magically appear next to her and kiss her. I don't mean while in the shower, even though I'm sure they would both enjoy that. Ash, as dense as he may be, cares a lot about Misty. Even when they were younger, I could tell that that over-confident, high-pitched voiced, ammeter trainer felt something towards my sister. And she knows she can't pull the whole "He owes me a bike" bit on me. I know it was never about the bike, and never will be. Wow, that would make a great movie line. "It was never about the bike." Note to self number two...remember line for my next movie audition.

"Well, about a week after you like totally left the gym for dead, Tracey had just left after helping clean up." That name. Tracey. I felt myself involuntarily shutter and blush at the same time. Tracey Sketchit, the one who got away. I don't let my mind wander too much to him, or at least I try not to, lest I drive myself completely insane. I know Brock invited him to the wedding, or at least I'm pretty sure. They never actually traveled together, but they did seem semi-close. He never RSVP. I pray that means he won't show, or else....No Daisy, no! Concentrate on Brock, not Tracey. B-R-O...-A-C-E-Y, damn it!

"I had noticed that like, we left out a bucket. I was all like 'OMG, I don't know where this goes'! So I like went to go pick it up, but I ended up totally tripping and my foot was somehow like stuck in the bucket." I know it sounds totally ridiculous, but it's true. I tripped and accidently stepped into the bucket and my foot was stuck. Another strike against my true intelligence.

"But since the bucket is like, on wheel and such, it began to roll toward the pool. I was all like '911! 911!', but as I was about to go over the edge, someone like grabbed me and pulled me back. I totally fell, and ended up like landing on top of my hero." Hero sounds so cheesy, it makes me want to puke.

"I later asked if she was alright and insisted that I take her out." Brock said, finishing my story.

**Misty's POV**

Telepathy, that is how I'd describe it. Ever since I can remember, Daisy and I have had a special bond. Up until I was 10, I told her everything about me, even though she usually already knew. That ended when I fell for Ash. But like always, she somehow knew. Words were never needed in our relationship. That is how I know something is bothering her. To me, Daisy wears her heart on her sleeve. I can tell when she is down, over-excited, or even feeling sick.

I keep replaying our earlier encounter, the one where I wanted to kill Brock. Brock and Daisy, Daisy and Brock. This is all overwhelming. I know Brock loves just about anything with breasts, and my sister...let's just say has that area covered, but still. Not saying anything against Brock, I know for a fact he is a caring individual, and one day will make a woman extremely happy. But...my sister?

I always saw her with someone quieter, more conservative, someone like-

"...Tracey..."

She said his name. I knew it would come up eventually. I was surprised to not see him her today, or even at this table. But I'm sure seeing the woman he loved marrying someone else was not his idea of a fun time. It would be like me attending Ash's marriage to May...or Dawn...or Melody! I can only imagine how Daisy feels.

Sad? Happy? Afraid? Doubtful?

I can tell by the blush on her cheeks, and the small shutter she gave when she spoke his name. She knows how she feels. Why is she not with Tracey? Why is she with Brock? Is it for money? I highly doubt it. Yes, Brock does have a lot of money. Owning your own breeding center, and partially owning a gym will do that for you. But I know my sister. She may be a bimbo on the outside, but she really is smart. She actually went to school. She didn't drop out to be a Pokemon trainer like so many kids did, myself included. She had some of the best exam scores the school had ever seen. She doesn't brag about her intelligence, and along with her valley-girl accent, it is the perfect disguise to hid her true self.

The self she only lets Tracey and I see.

I wonder where Tracey is today.

I need to talk to her. Alone. As soon as this meal is over. I need to know.

**A/N: Hope that was long enough. Sorry the ending was a little boring, but it was really fun to write. BTW, I hate Max...a lot. I think he is annoying. Just FYI. Okay, so here are some of the ages.**

**Delia: 35**

**Professor Oak: 50**

**Paul: 17**

**I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really am nervous about this chapter.**


	5. Dinner, Camp, And Memories

**A/N: Hello to my previous readers, and any new readers. I am finally updating! *Crowd cheers* I don't know. I'm a little out of it. So anyways, if any of you are wondering what Gary's girlfriend Tori looks like, there is a picture on my deivantart account of her/me. My account name there is ****TraveleroftheUnknown****. Check out some of my Poke/Contest/Rocketshipping drawings while you're there. So anyways, on with this chapter! :D WARNING: CONTAINS FORCED AAML MOMENT! ARGH! **

**Nobody's POV**

Diner finished up in an agreed upon silence. After Daisy and Brock had finished their "love story", everyone at the table was too preoccupied with their own thoughts to really feel the need or yearning to know more of the backstory of the young couple. This fact was greatly appreciated by Daisy, who did not feel as if she could keep up this facade for much longer. The mention of **_his _**name had resurfaced unpleasant memories in her mind, and Misty's constant glares were not helping in anyway, shape, or form.

After Mr. Mime had cleared the table, no one was quite sure of what to do. It was inevitable that someone would eventually have to be the first person to excuse themselves, but the tension in the room drove all present to stay seated.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Gary announce to no one in particular, as he stood up and stretched. His already short patients was wearing thin.

"Bed? It's only eight." Professor Oak stated, giving his grandson a questioning glance.

"You know what they say. 'The early Pidgey catches the Weedle'." Gary blushed, stuttering out any excuse he could think of to cover up the real reason for his early departure.

"I like Weedle! I mean...I want to catch Weedles! I mean...I'm going to bed too!" Tori said, face red from her pathetic attempt at an excuse to join Gary. Before anyone could protest, the couple ran off giggling and whispering incoherently.

"...Ewwww." Dawn said, finally realizing what exactly the departed duo was planning. Everyone just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the bluenette's density. Paul's face took on a slightly crimson tint, as thoughts of him and a 'troublesome girl' filled his teenage mind.

"I should be heading back to the lab. The Pokemon still haven't had their dinner, and I highly doubt that's something my grandson is concerned with at the moment." Professor Oak notified, the color of his cheeks deceiving to his seemingly unflustered voice.

"I'll help you." Delia offered, as she bid everyone else farewell and headed out the door with the Pokemon Professor.

"...EWWWWW!" Dawn cried, a lot louder than she did the first time around.

"Oh my god Dawn, people **do** have sex you know!" May vocalized, a little annoyed at her friends 'purity' on the subject. All of the teens' faces flushed, and Ash felt a pang of anger at even the thought of his mom partaking in anything to that degree with Professor Oak. The elders at the table simply watched on in amusement.

"Oh, and I suppose you and Drew would know all about this." Misty gawked, earning a gasp from Dawn and identical blushes from May and Drew. Max covered his ears, not finding anything particularly fun about hearing about his older sister's sex life.

"Well, I mean, um...-"

"Before the blue haired twerp's virgin ears are tainted anymore, Team Rocket is blasting off out of here." Jessie stated, saving May from a very awkward explanation. The red head saluted everyone at the table, and headed out the door to walk the few miles to the hotel Brock was paying for her and her team mates to stay at.

"Wow." Ash said quietly, as if out of the blue.

"What?" Misty questioned, being the only one to have heard him.

"It's just, everything has changed so much." Misty took a look around at her longtime and new friends. Dawn had her head in her hands, still mortified at the previous conversation, while Paul kept stealing peeks at her to make sure she didn't have a heart attack. Drew was whispering lovingly into May's ears, earning a few gasps and giggles here and there from the brunette, while Max looked on in totally disgust. Daisy was still out of it, and Brock continued to try and get her to tell him what was bothering her.

Misty couldn't help but smile softly. Even though everyone might not be the happiest they ever had been right now, she knew Ash was right. All of her and Ash's traveling companions were growing up, and it wasn't until now that Misty realized.

"I know what you mean. We're all so much different than we were when we all met." Misty finally replied, turning and facing the raven haired teen beside her. His eyes were locked straight ahead, obviously deep in thought. Misty frowned slightly, as she placed a slender hand on Ash's knee in a consoling manner. "Is something wrong?"

As Ash turned to face his orange haired friend, his breathe hitched. Her cerulean eyes glistened in the dimly lit dinning room, and her hair gingerly cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. His expression softened as he took in the beauty that was his best friend. He had always known she was gorgeous, but he always thought she look the best when she let her hair naturally flow. Noticing a stray lock, he carefully brushed it behind her ear, letting his calloused finger tips linger behind it. Sighing in content, Misty closed her eyes and leaned into Ash's hand automatically.

"One thing is for sure," As Ash began, Misty let her eyes reopen slowly. Ash's heart fluttered as her light blue pools continued to shine. "you're just as beautiful as you were when I first met you." Ash finished, moving his hand so as to let it lift Misty's chin up slightly. The trainer inwardly laughed at the cute blush that had spread across the bridge or Misty's nose and cheeks. Ash had no idea what had come over him, but he knew it was a good sign that the feisty young lady in-front of him had not slapped him and ran off yelling 'pervert'.

"Ash, I-"

"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING TO HAVE SEX TOO, ARE YOU?!" Misty's words were cut off, by the shrill sound of Dawn's voice. Ash pulled his hand away quickly and turned his attention to the audience that had formed.

"I'm going to go train than go to bed." Ash said stoically, as he stuck out his arm and Pikachu scurried quickly up to his shoulder. Turning around hastily he began to leave, but not before turning to face Misty one last time. "Good-night Mist." Ash muttered quickly and quietly. And with that, he was out the door.

Misty felt her heart sink slightly that her golden opportunity to confess to Ash had been so rudely interrupted. The red head turned violently, and sent Dawn several dirty looks. The blue hair girl laughed nervously under Misty's stare.

As Dawn was about to apologize, Brock cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is at their max for awkwardness for today, I might as well give out room assignments."

"ROOM ASSIGNMENTS?!" The minors at the table all yelled, causing Daisy's previous thought process to be broken. Brock nodded, a small grin plastered on his face.

"Brock, this is Ash's house...not summer camp!" May stated, knowing full well that as long as they were assigned rooms, there was a very slim possibility of her and Drew bunking together.

"Exactly. And it was request, **by Mrs. Ketchum**, that I took the time to choose who gets to share a room with who. After seeing Gary and Tori's exit, I can't really blame her for wanting an adult to take control over a group of hormonal teens." Brock explained, moans and sighs filling the room.

"Hey! Don't go calling **us** hormonal. If I remember correctly, you were basically just one big walking hormone when you were 15." Misty snapped, a huge blush of embarrassment spreading across the soon-to-be ex-bachelor's face.

"ANYWAYS..." Brock said, ignoring the small giggles from Dawn and May. "The rooms are as followed. Misty will be staying with Ash-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, even Daisy, who seemed to have caught the last part of the sentence.

Brock couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "Just kidding. God, that would be the **last** thing Delia would want. Her little boy sleeping with Mis-" Brock was cut off when a shoe came flying across the table and made contact with his face. Misty smiled, as her perfect aim still hadn't failed her.

"Okay, okay...jeez." Brock stated, rubbing his now bruised cheek. "Misty will be staying in a room with Dawn and May, the one with the single bed and bunk. Drew will be sharing a room with Max, and Paul is with Ash."

"I'm stuck with the loser?!" Both Paul and Drew complained, obviously talking about two different individuals. May kicked Drew from under the table, gaining an apologetic look, while Paul continued swearing under his breath.

- - - - - - - -

**With Ash (remember, he went to train)**

It was around 9:30 when Ash finally stopped walking. He felt bad lying to his friends about training, but after what had happened, he needed some air. The sun was already well tucked away behind the mountains, as the wind picked up to a brisk speed.

With Pikachu walking beside him, Ash began to make his way back to the house. Once in a while, the electric rodent would glance over at his trainer, wondering what was bothering him so much. He watched as his best friend absent mindedly kicked a stone across the damp ground, his head held low.

"PiPikachu Pi? (Hey, what's wrong?)" Pikachu questioned, concern for Ash filling him. He knew the moment him and Misty had shared was probably confusing, but Pikachu would have thought Ash would have been used to it by now. _I mean, they're always doing stuff like that!_ The Pokemon thought to himself.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Ash mumbled, hoping his false tone would be enough for his friend to think he was alright.

"Chu! Pika Pi Chu PiPikachu Pika Pikachu Pika! (No! Don't try and lie to me, I know you better than that!)" Pikachu exclaimed, running in-front of Ash, cheeks sparking with want for the truth. Ash stopped, and looked down at his first Pokemon. A small chuckle escaped the master-to-be's lips.

"Seriously, I'm fine." He said, making his way around Pikachu, continuing to walk. Pikachu sighed.

"Pi Pikachu Pika Pi? (It's Misty isn't it?)" At the sound of her name, Ash froze in place.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Ash asked lightly, keeping his back toward Pikachu.

"Pi Pika Chu Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Chu. (As obvious as the color of Charizard's skin)" The mouse said blankly, as he ran up Ash's back and perched himself comfortably on his trainer head. "Pi Pika Pikachu Chu. (You know you need to tell her)"

"Tell her what?" Ash asked sarcastically, as he continued his short trip home once more. "That she's beautiful? That she's amazing? That even when I was ten I knew she was the girl I wanted to be with till the day I die?" Ash asked, now more to himself than to his friend. He shook his head lightly, still remember Pikachu was holding on. "No. I couldn't. With Daisy getting married, Misty will surely have to go back to the gym. I mean, Lily and Violet barely help out, and Misty loves it too much to see it get shut down. I could never make her decide between me and the gym. Not saying she loves me, but you know what I mean."

Pikachu laughed quietly. "Pi Pika PiPikachu Chu Pikachu Pi Pikachu. (If there's one thing I know, it's that she feels the same way about you)" **A/N: Okay, instead of continuing to write Pikachu's dialog both ways, I'm just going to put it in italics for the rest of this chapter.**

"What do you mean?"

"_Ever notice that whenever she has to leave the group, she never outwardly cries? Or how she tries her best not to make a huge deal over leaving? Well, besides the first time after Johto, but that was your fault._ " Ash rolled his eyes. "_But think about it. Don't you think she feels that she doesn't want you to have to choose between staying in Cerulean with her, or continuing your quest?_"

Ash stopped, not only to let Pikachu's words sink in, but in part due to the fact he was now standing in at least two inches of water. "_You can't say you don't love her. I mean, look! Just talking about her led you to come back here!_".

Looking around, Ash finally realized where "here" was.

- - - - - - - -

**With Misty**

It had been almost an hour and a half since Ash had gone out to train. Looking out the kitchen window, Misty could not seem him anywhere in sight. Though she knew he was alright, she couldn't help the dark feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You okay?" Misty turned around to come face to face with Daisy. Both siblings put on a fake smile, failing at their attempts to reassure the other.

"Yea. But the real question is, are you?" Misty replied, seeing a glint of worry flash across her elder's eyes.

"O-of course I am. Totally happy! I'm like the happiest person alive." Misty gazed at her, unconvinced. She looked to make sure everyone else was preoccupied, especially Brock. After everyone had finally left the table, before Misty went to look for Ash, Brock had said he was going to call the hotel to make sure Team Rocket was all set. After the red head was one hundred percent sure he was not in ear shot, she turned to Daisy. "We need to talk."

- - - - - - - -

**With Ash**

Ash looked down at his reflection on the lake's surface. His hair was disheveled and his brown eyes stared back at him with a strong intensity. The fire of passion, lust, and confusion burned inside of his chest, causing his heart to pound wildly.

"I can't believe it." Ash spoke, though his voice came out weaker than he thought possible. It was here that he had met her so many years ago. It was this very shore that he had first gotten himself lost in her alluring aquamarine speckled eyes. Though it was difficult for Ash to admit to anyone, even Pikachu, **this** was where he fell in love with Misty.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash, and scurried over to the ledge Misty had been fishing off of that fateful day years ago. Ash followed in Pikachu's wake, taking a seat with his legs hanging into the water once he got there. It didn't matter if his pants got wet, they were already damp from the light rain that had fallen earlier in his walk.

Following the river with his eyes, they landed on the waterfall he had taken a chance and jumped off of. It was that same day he had met Pikachu. Reaching his left hand out, Ash gently stroked Pikachu's head, earning a dull purr from the Pokemon.

Ash had always said it was Misty who had saved Pikachu by being there that day. He said it was Misty's bike that had allowed Ash to save Pikachu and build a long lasting relationship with him. But Ash never realized that it was Pikachu in the end, who led Ash to Misty.

- - - - - - - -

**With Misty**

Daisy had agreed to talk to Misty, and the youngest sister was hasty in finding a secluded place for them to talk. Finally finding an empty room in the Ketchum household, Misty led Daisy into it, locking the door behind them. Misty knew that if she did get Daisy to start to open up, and someone accidently interrupted, it would ruin Misty's chance.

There were two single beds in the room, standing only about three feet away from each other. Misty took a seat on the edge of one bed, while she motioned Daisy to sit across from her. Daisy did as she was told, and quietly took her place.

"So, are we just going to pretend something isn't bothering you, or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Misty went right to the point. She never liked it when people beat around the bush, and she knew Daisy didn't either.

"I'm fine. I just have like, pre-wedding jitters." Daisy said, her tone low compared to her usual hyper self. She lowered her head in a shameful way, and Misty frowned. As soon as she saw a tear fall from Daisy's face, Misty was up out of her seat, and sitting right beside her sister. Wrapping her right arm carefully around Daisy's back, she pulled her head into her shoulder. That's when Daisy let it out.

"I can't do. I just can't Misty. It's too like, hard to." Daisy sobbed, soaking Misty's shoulder with saline. Misty ran her fingers through Daisy's hair gently, and held her close.

"What can't you do Daisy? Marry Brock?" Misty asked in the kindest tone possible. She knew that if she raised her voice too much, it would only upset Daisy more.

"That. But also like, lie to him." Daisy's tears were slowly ending as she pulled her face off of Misty's shoulder, only to place her chin on top of it, resting her now heavy head. "I love him Misty. I am like, totally head over heels in love with him."

Misty was slightly confused, but realization soon sunk in. Daisy wasn't talking about Brock. "You love Tracey." Misty stated instead of asked. She could feel Daisy nod against her shoulder. Misty grabbed her sister by the shoulders, and pulled her away from her body, allowing her to look her in the face.

Daisy's tears had stopped completely, as she was only reduced to small sniffling here and there. "But I'm like, totally no good for him Misty. He deserves so much better than me." Daisy said, her voice still shaking from all the crying.

"How did you end up with Brock though?" Misty questioned, a little lost on how her dark skinned friend fit into all of this.

Daisy took a few deep breathes, trying to recompose herself before continuing.

- - - - - - - -

**With Ash**

As Ash and Pikachu sat quietly on the ledge, Ash replayed moments from his past in his mind. The moment he realized he didn't have a father like all of the other kids he played with, the time his mom brought him over to Professor Oak's lab to play with the Pokemon when he was seven, and the moment he realized he wanted to become a Pokemon Master. All of these moments seemed so miniscule compared to the times he shared with Misty.

Ash couldn't help but smile, as the image of Misty's jealous face appeared in his mind. Though Brock and Tracey claimed Misty used the face every-time Ash met another girl, he only remembered one instance in particular. Melody. Of course there had been other girls who everyone claimed took an interest in Ash, and it bothered Misty. But because Melody was incredibly nonchalant about kissing Ash, it sent Misty over the edge.

Ash was broken out of his day dream, when a small yawn came from his left.

"Come on Pikachu. Let's go home."

- - - - - - - -

**With Misty And Daisy**

**_Flashback:_**

**_Daisy rushed to go to the door, upon hearing the bell ring. She was already angry enough that ten out of the twelve light bulbs over the gym stadium had gone out, and she was in no mood to deal with some wannabe trainer looking for a battle._**

"**_What?!" She barked, as she swung the door open furiously. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she came face to face with the green haired Pokemon observer._**

"**_D-did I come at a bad time?" Tracey asked, leaning back slightly as to avoid any assault the blonde might try._**

"**_Oh, no. Sorry about that. I like totally forgot you were coming over. It's a good thing too, like a bunch of the damn light bulbs over the gym totally died a few minutes ago!" Daisy explained as she pulled Tracey quickly into the build, locking the door behind them._**

**_It wasn't until Tracey was already up on a ladder, changing the light bulbs, did Daisy notice he was dressed differently. Instead of his usual baggy shorts and bulky t-shirt, he was clad in a perfect fitting pair of worn-out jeans and a button down shirt. Daisy could help but stare, feeling her face heat up every time her gaze went too south._**

**_Ten light bulbs and an hour and a half later, the duo was done. Sitting on the edge of the pool, bare feet dipped into the water, Daisy was having a very hard time trying not to keep staring. She was becoming frustrated with herself for thinking the way she was at the moment, until she felt Tracey's hand on her back, pushing her into the water._**

**_Under water, she could hear Tracey's laughter. She was happy that he was finally loosening up, instead of minding his manners all the time. As Daisy resurfaced, Tracey leaned down to make sure she hadn't drowned. Their lips made contact sending chills down both of their spines, as their faces became Charmander red. Neither one wanted to separate, but their position was not the most comfortable. Feeling brave, Daisy grabbed onto Tracey's collar and pulled him in with her, never letting her lips leave his._**

**_As their accidental kiss continued, Daisy found herself wanting more. Skillfully, she slid her tongue between Tracey's lips, causing the boy in question to stiffen in shock. Daisy felt this, as a wave of guilt washed over her._**

"**_I'm sorry." She said once she quickly pulled her lips from Tracey's, and jumped out of the pool._**

"**_You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." Tracey reasoned, following Daisy's lead. _**

**_Daisy stopped and turned around, facing Tracey. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and they burned from trying to hold them back. She slowly approached him, her eyes never leaving his._**

"**_Nothing is your fault. I'm like the one who takes things totally too far."_**

"**_But, I was part of it. It is partially my fault." Tracey tried putting the blame on himself again. He saw the guilt in Daisy's eyes, and wanted nothing more than to take that away from her. Daisy was starting to become overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. Without even thinking, she slapped Tracey across the face with her right palm. Tracey just took it, but grabbed Daisy's wrists when she tried it a second time._**

"**_Like let go of me! I'm no good for you!" Daisy protested, trying to free her wrists. Eventually, Tracey let them go. "I think you should like go."_**

"**_Not until you talk to me." Tracey said boldly, pushing his comfort zone in situations like this. Usually he would try to solve an issue as soon as possible, but he couldn't leave Daisy feeling like this. She simply ignored him, beginning to walk away with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks._**

"**_Damn it Daisy!" Tracey exclaimed, surprising even himself with his diction. "Fine! But I am going to come back here everyday until you talk to me about this...and us."_**

"He walked out of the gym after that." Daisy said, concluding her story, as she wiped a stray tear from her face. "He did exactly what he said. For the like next two months, he kept coming back. And every time I would like, lock him out. He like gave up after that. The last day he like tried, was the day Brock came. I had just like, finished cleaning the gym myself, hence how I tripped over a bucket." Misty just sat there shocked, her arms securely around Daisy's body.

"I don't really know what to say. That's just...wow." Misty finally said after silence had fallen over the,.

Daisy smiled weakly. "You don't have to like, say anything. I'm getting married and that's that. I love Brock, and my future is with Brock. Tracey is like, my past." Misty merely nodded, as Daisy wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Thanks little sis. For everything."

**A/N: I know, terrible ending. Sorry. It seems Daisy is trying to reassure she loves Brock more than she's trying to reassure Misty. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Bed Buddies and Lovie Dovies

**A/N: Could it be? Is this...is this an update? By Jove I think it is! :D Sorry everyone for the long wait, but I've been swamped. So I'm just going to cut the chit chat and start with the story. I do want to say, I am sorry for how absolutely terrible the last chapter was. It was filled with errors, logical mistakes, and confusion. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, even though this is more of a filler. ENJOY!!!! If any of you are wondering why Misty's other two sisters haven't arrived yet, it's not only due to the excuse I made up a few chapters back, but also because I don't like them. I mean seriously...what was the point of having them in the show? Daisy I understand, she's been important in several episodes. I don't know, I just don't like Violet and Lily...at all. Okay, I'm done...ENJOY! And I hope this was worth the wait.**

**(NOBODY'S POV)**

When Ash finally returned to the Ketchum residence he wasn't surprised to find everyone else already asleep and up in bed. Making sure he locked the front door, he quietly made his way over to the sofa, placing a sleeping Pikachu down carefully on the cushion. After giving the Pokemon one last scratch on the head, Ash made his way up the stairs toward his room.

Being too tired to even change, as soon as Ash shut the door he walked over and crawled right into bed. Snuggling as deep into the sheets as possible, the raven hair teen made himself comfortable. Turning onto his side and scooting further toward the middle of the mattress, Ash allowed his face to carelessly nuzzle the purple shag pillow in-front of him.

"_Mmm...this pillow smells so good! Almost like some sort of lavender shampoo. I wonder what mom washes this with."_ Ash thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the pillow to pull in closer, running his fingers through it's long purple strands. He stopped immediately as he felt something hard in the center of the bundle of threads. Curious, Ash began roughly poking the solid substance, trying to discover what his pillow was made of.

"_Funny, it almost as hard a a human skul-"_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ash's thoughts were interrupted when his "pillow" began to scream at the top of it's lungs. Startled, the teen pushed the object away, in the process knocking himself off the bed.

As the bedroom's lights were turned on, Ash quickly shut his eyes to let them adjust to the change in brightness.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KETCHUM?!" The voice yelled once more, almost forcing Ash to open his eyes. After they were open, he almost wished he could have torn them out of their sockets. Ash was now face to face with something worse than anything he had ever faced before. Worse than his several near-death experiences, and even worse than death itself. Ash was now staring at a very irritated Paul Shinji.

"Oh my Mew Paul, I am so sorry!" Ash apologized, swiftly jumping to his feet. His words went unnoticed, as the purple haired teen before him began running his fingers along the backside of his head.

"Were you...SMELLING me?! You were smelling me weren't you?! You are a sick bastard! What do you think you're doing crawling into bed with me you physco! I'm going to beat you so bad it'll put you in a coma!" Paul threatened, leaping out from underneath the covers and onto the floor.

"What's with all this noise?!" A frantic Brock panted as he came rushing into the room after throwing the door open. He was followed by Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew, all of which were very annoyed that they had been woken up.

"This loser just cuddled me while I was sleeping!" Paul shouted, his fists clenched to his sides.

"It was an accident, I swear! How was I supposed to know someone was in my room, let alone my bed?" Ash tried to defend himself, yet he couldn't help his voice from raising an octave as he spoke.

"We had room assignments you douche bag!" Paul yelled as he lunged toward Ash, grabbing the younger trainer by the collar of his shirt. Ash closed his eyes securely, as Paul pulled his arm back preparing to punch.

Fear filled Misty, knowing all to well that Paul would likely beat Ash's face in. The orange haired girl rushed toward her angered cousin, wrapping her arms firmly around his middle from behind. Using most of her strength, Misty yanked Paul backwards. Both relatives went stumbling back, and in the process Paul's grip on Ash was released.

"He didn't know about the assignments." Misty spoke calmly, as she let go of her hold. She let out a sigh of relief when Paul simply stormed out of the room muttering something along the lines of sleeping on the couch, instead of attacking Ash once more.

"If you're sleeping on the couch, be careful not to sit on Pika-" Ash's words of warning were cut off by a piercing scream, as the entire abode was engulfed by a flash of bright yellow light. "-chu."

"Well, if all this stupidity is over...I'll be going back to bed now." Drew said, turning around and walking down the hall toward the guest room he was sharing with Max.

"Nice hairdo Paul." The others heard him say, his voice strained from trying not to laugh. A few moments later, Paul came stalking into the room, his usually loose hair now standing up straight, sparking with static.

"IREFUSE to share a room with that loser and his retarded rat." Paul said, venom dripping from every word.

"Ugh! Fine!" Brock said, his tiredness being to show. "Misty will switch rooms with Ash."

"What?! I don't want to be stuck in a room with...GIRLS!" Ash whined, getting to his knees and wrapping his arms around Brock's ankle. "Please make Paul switch rooms with Misty instead!"

Everyone in the small bedroom went quiet. It took Ash's mind a few minutes to figure out what exactly he said, and as soon as he did he let go of his friend's leg and stood up.

"I-I didn't mean that they way it sounded...hehe." He said, his cheeks the darkest shade of red possible, a good comparison to Misty's.

"Look, I can't put one girl and one guy in a room together. Your mom's rule." Brock said blankly.

"But Misty and Paul-" Ash began.

"Are cousins." Brock informed, interrupting Ash. "So unless both of them now believe in incest...I think we're safe. And since you'll be staying with two girls and not just one, we're all set." Brock finished, smiling at his own "cleverness". Before anyone could further protest, the darker gym leader scurried out of the room.

- - - - - - - -

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

It was around nine in the morning when Ash finally made his way into the kitchen, groggily opening the refrigerator and pulling out the carton of orange juice. Preoccupied with his own task, he failed to notice a certain electric mouse swiftly running in and out of the open appliance, grabbing a bottle of ketchup in the process. After twisting off the cap of the container, Ash brought the spout to his lips thirstily. Before he had a chance to tip out any liquid, Delia came up from behind him and slapped him in the back of the head with a spatula, small bits of pancake mix splattering around.

"What?!" Ash moaned as he turned to face his mother, after nearly dropping the orange juice out of shock.

"There are other people in this house you know! I know I taught you better than that!" Delia scolded, wagging her utensil in her son's face. Luckily for Ash before his mother could continue berating him on his behavior, the kitchen timer over the oven went off. "Ah! My biscuits are burning!" She yelped as she ran over to a slightly smoking stove.

Realizing his mother was too busy to notice him anymore, Ash shrugged his shoulders and shut the fridge door, making his way into the dinning room with the carton still in hand. As he reached the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down, taking one more quick swig before placing his drink in front of him.

Sitting across from him was Dawn, hungrily shoveling bits of pancake into her mouth at an abnormally quick pace. After trying to lick her lips free of any leftover syrup she turned to Paul, who was sitting by her side, and offered him her remaining flapjack. He refused, more interested in figuring out a way to lick the miniscule remains of sugary liquid off the bluenette's bottom lip without anyone noticing.

"Where are Drew and May?" Ash asked turning to Misty, who was sitting in the seat next to him. As if on cue, the two teens in question walked into the room holding hands, huge smiles on both of their faces. Taking a seat on opposite sides of the table, Drew next to Paul and May next to Misty, the two coordinator blew each other a kiss before sitting.

"Real manly there Drew." Paul remarked mockingly, earning a blush from the green haired boy and a giggle from May.

Nonchalantly, Ash let his head fall and rest on Misty's shoulder, causing the girl to stiffen the slightest bit. Taking this moment for all it was worth, Misty followed her friend's example and laid her own head on top of his.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Misty asked, not that she was complaining or anything though.

"Because I'm extremely tired due to the other females at this table." Ash said loudly, gaining the attention of the others.

"What did we do?" Dawn asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, I don't know." Ash began as he removed his head from Misty's shoulder, much to her dismay. Clearing his throat, he sat up straighter and turned to face the empty space on the other side of him. "Oh my god May, you are so lucky to have found such a great guy like Drew." Ash said, making his voice as high as possible to imitate Dawn. He turned his head toward the opposite side and continued. "I know right! He's so sweet and sensitive, and he's a great kisser!" Ash said, this time mocking May. "I wonder if Paul is a good kisser? I bet he is, he's hot enough to be! (Dawn)" "I guess you'll just have to find out! (May)" Ash let out a girlish laugh, before slouching back into his chair with a satisfied smile on his mouth.

Misty was biting her lip trying to refrain from laughing, as the rest of the table fell silent.

"So, I'm a GREAT kisser huh?" Drew asked May as he flicked his hair back, smirking. The brunette simply couldn't find any words to say, causing her to open and close her mouth like a Magikarp out of water.

"Like I'd ever kiss something as annoying as you." Paul said coldly to Dawn, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"WHY YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" Dawn yelled as she stood up. "YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST MEW'S GIFT TO HUMANITY DON'T YOU?! YOU THINK THAT THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF GIRLS OUT THERE WHO WOULD DATE YOU...DON'T YOU?!"

Casually getting to his feet, Paul stood tall in front of a raging Dawn. "At least I'm not the one making a fool of myself by letting my emotions get in the way of my image."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT...YOUR IMAGE?! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MISTER, YOUR IMAGE IS CRAP! YOU TREAT EVERYONE AROUND YOU, LIKE CRAP! YOU MY FRIEND, ARE NOTHING...BUT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Dawn finished as she tried to collect the oxygen she greatly needed at the moment.

"I wouldn't expect such a troublesome girl to understand about image, especially one that is as weak and pathetic as you." Paul replied meanly. For some reason unknown to Dawn, Paul's words hurt. She felt as though she wanted to cry, but she knew he would only mock her even more. Instead, she used her dejection to fuel her anger.

"You know whose the only weak one I see here Paul? It's you. Are you so scared that you'll let your emotions control you, that you've just bottle them up somewhere in that dark vortex you call a heart?" The girl said, teeth clenched tightly. Everyone else at the table had left to give the bickering duo privacy, knowing full well that if things got really out of hand they would all be able to hear Dawn yelling anyways.

"I have a heart. You can't live without one. I thought someone even as stupid as you knew that." Paul responded, turning his back toward Dawn. He didn't know why he was fighting with her, he could have left anytime he wanted to. Yet there was something inside that made him stay and argue. _"Maybe this is what Ash feels like toward my cousin."_ He thought to himself as he stubbornly crossed his arms and heard Dawn let out a sigh of frustration.

"Heart. Noun. The heart regarded as the center of a person's thoughts and emotions. Examples; LOVE and COMPASSION." Dawn spoke as though she was reading directly from the dictionary. "I know what a heart is Paul. Contrary to your beliefs, I am not stupid or weak. If I was weak I would have burst into tears by now or stormed out of the room like a child, but I haven't. I embrace my emotions and use them to my advantage. I don't cage them like some sort of wild animal."

"Well at least I-"

"At least you what?" Dawn asked, interrupting the purple haired teenager. "At least you have your pride? At least you don't have people bringing you down? At least you're ALONE? Which one is it Paul?" Taking a deep breath, Dawn continued. "Maybe May was right, maybe it was a bad idea to ask you to come. It's obvious that besides getting to see your cousin, you're miserable being here. Being here, with me."

- - - - - - - -

**(WITH ASH AND MISTY)**

Once the fighting between Dawn and Paul had gone into a personal level, Ash and Misty were the first to get out as fast as possible.

"That was...intense." Ash said once both trainers were outside the walls of the house. Neither really had a set destination in mind, but for the time being they were enjoying each other's company.

"I've never seen Paul as riled up as he was back there, but I also never thought I'd see the day he'd get his ass handed to him the way Dawn did." Misty replied as she looked over her shoulder back at the residence. Just as she did, Pikachu came sprinting out the door. Once he caught up he leaped into Misty's arms, enjoying the warmth of his human friend.

"Hey Pikachu." Misty giggled as she scratched him behind his ear, earning a sigh of contentment from the rodent.

"I've never seen Dawn make as much sense in her life as she did back there." Ash stated but soon after let out a small chuckle. "Is that what we sound like when we argue?"

"Nah, we can't be that bad. I've never called you a load of crap before. I think I'll have to use that next time." Misty replied lightly as she smiled at the boy beside her, as Pikachu jumped from her arms and onto the soft soil below.

"You do, then I get to call you pathetic." Ash said jokingly, receiving in return a playful punch in the arm.

The duo continued walking deeper and deeper into the heart of Pallet, yet still in close proximity to the house. The air around them was lightly tainted with soot that had been kicked up from the dirt road they now traveled.

Standing in the distance was downtown Pallet. It wasn't anything special, only a few resident owned shops and a single gas station. As Ash and Misty made their way passed the buildings, something in one shop window caught Ash's eye.

"_That would be perfect!"_ He thought to himself happily.

"Uh, Mist?" Ash said shakily, hoping his companion would not see the item he had in mind. "I need to pick something up for my mom here, do you mind just waiting a sec?" Misty merely nodded as Ash opened the door to the shop and ran in, Pikachu right behind his master.

- - - - - - - -

**(WITH DAISY)**

"Hi Daisy!" An excited Lily and Violet yelled from the other end of the video phone, both Waterflowers still located at the Cerulean Gym.

"Hiya." Daisy replied as a smile formed on her lips, happy to see the gym had not completely fallen apart now that neither her nor Misty were present.

"Like, how's all the wedding planning going?" Lily asked, pushing Violet out of the way to get a better spot in from of the screen.

"Good, good. How's the gym holding up?"

"Not to well. We've lost like, almost every battle!" Violet replied, gaining her seat back from Lily.

"Are you serious?!" Daisy exclaimed, though it didn't really surprise her. Everyone knew that Misty was the one who received the best of the battling gene their parents had had, leaving the other sisters with only their looks. _"Even though she got most of that too."_ Daisy thought bitterly to herself.

"Like, sorry! But it's hard to win like, anything when all you have is a Seel and a Goldeen!" Violet whined, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What about Gyrados?" Daisy inquired.

"Are you out of your like, friggin' mind?! That thing is insane!" Both Violet and Lily yelled as they pushed their faces as close to the screen as possible, as if trying to prove their point even more.

"Well, you like said you lost almost every battle. So you like, won at least one?" Daisy asked hopefully. The gym's reputation was going down the drain faster and faster. It seemed that the only time anyone held respect for it, was when Misty was there.

"Well...not exactly. We sort of like, gave away badges to these really cute guys! So since we like, technically didn't battle, we technically didn't loose." Lily informed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Daisy simply shut the video phone off without even a good-bye. She did not need this right now.

- - - - - - - -

**(WITH PAUL AND DAWN)**

"Are you really that dense." Paul said quietly, finally turning around and facing Dawn. His black eyes met her blue ones as sparks of hatred, anger, lust, and love flew between the two. Even if Dawn had wanted to pull her gaze away from the boy in front of her, she wouldn't have been able to. Slowly Paul began taking small steps toward Dawn, as he continued talking. "You think I hate you? That you make me miserable?" As the boy was closer and closer, Dawn began taking steps back. "Do you know the reason I look so miserable when I'm with you?" Paul whispered as Dawn felt her back hit the dining-room wall.

He was so close to her. He sent shivers down her spine every time his warm breath met her cold skin, a feeling Dawn both hated and loved. Placing one hand against the wall, Paul used the other to lift her chin up the slightest amount. He leaned into her just enough, so as their lips were brushing but did not make full contact.

"You make me feel emotions I've never experienced, and it scares me. Everything you said about me was true, and it frightens me even more that you know me so well." Paul spoke against Dawn's lips. Without waiting for a response, he closed the remain gap.

- - - - - - - -

**(WITH ASH AND MISTY)**

As Ash and Pikachu entered the small store a faint ding filled their ears as the welcome bell sounded their arrival. When they walked over to the counter, both were greeted by a small old lady wearing glasses that took up nearly half of her face.

"Can I help you with something young man?" She asked kindly, pushing her specs up from the tip of her nose back into place.

"Yes. I saw your sign for charm necklaces, and I was wondering if I could look at the charms you have?" Ash asked politely, picking up Pikachu and placing him on the countertop to give the Pokemon a better view.

"Of course, wait just one second." The woman said, shuffling into the back room. Ash took the opportunity to let his eyes wander around the interior of the store. The walls were filled with nick knacks and posters, most of which involved Pokemon.

After a few moments passed by the lady returned, placing a leather bound book in front of Ash.

"This contains pictures of every charm we have. Take your time. But if you don't mind me asking, is this for someone special?" The elder asked, giving Ash a knowing wink. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say that." He replied as he began flipping through the pages.

- - - - - - - -

**(WITH PAUL AND DAWN WARNING: INTENSE MAKINGOUT)**

It was almost as if Dawn had been expecting the kiss. Not missing a beat, she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and pulled him closer into her. Paul ran his hands around her whole body, feeling as though if he stopped she would vanish.

Running his hands behind her and toward her rear, he swiftly grabbed her backside gaining a small yelp from Dawn. Smiling into her lips, he repeated his action but this time left his hands to cup her bottom. Seeing a perfect opportunity for revenge, Dawn bit harshly on Paul's bottom lip as she ran her hands sexually across his well toned chest. Paul let out only a simple whimper before he set his hands directly bellow her butt and lifted. Taking the hint, Dawn shifted slightly and once more snaked her arms around his neck, giving herself the ability to wrap her legs around his waist.

Clumsily, Paul pulled them both away from the wall and carried the blunette to an empty room on the second floor. Not just any room, but Ash's room. Paul inwardly laughed at the image of Ash finding his friend and rival making out on his bed.

Once in the room he placed Dawn down for only a brief minute, just enough time to close and lock the door.

- - - - - - - -

**(WITH ASH AND MISTY)**

Half an hour had passed since Ash had entered the store, and Misty was debating whether or not to check on him. As she was beginning to make her way toward the door, Ash finally came out.

"Did you find what you needed for your mom?" She asked.

"What? Oh, um...no. No, they didn't have the um...apron she wanted." Ash lied through his teeth. Though Misty knew it was made up, she had learned over the years Ash only lied if there was a reasonable explanation.

Silence fell upon the two teens, as neither would let their eyes linger too long in one place.

"Come on." Ash said suddenly, grabbing Misty's hand in his own. "I want to show you something."

* * * *

"This is...wow." Misty said, looking out over the hill her and Ash were presently on. Pikachu had "decided" to wait for them back at the house, instead of making the journey with them up to the hills.

"This is where I come to every time I return to Pallet. It makes me feel like anything is possible, and that the world is mine to explore." Ash said, reaching into his pocket to make sure his item was still there.

The sky was a light shade of orange and gold together, as the houses of Pallet Town speckled the land below. A light breeze blew through the hills, causing the strands of grass to move like the ocean.

"I see what you mean. It's so tranquil and beautiful up here." Misty responded, closing her eyes and letting the wind rush across the features on her face. Realizing this as his golden opportunity, Ash pulled the necklace out of his pocket and walked up behind Misty. Carefully, he pulled her hair out of the way and placed the jewelry around her neck. Feeling Ash's calloused hands brush against the sensitive skin of her neck, Misty opened her eyes and looked down.

"Ash, what is this?" She question, turning to face the chocolate eyed boy.

"It's for you." He replied. "It's a charm necklace."

Having not have had taken a very good look earlier, Misty lifted the trinket off her neck just enough so she could see it clearer. Dangling from the chain were six charms.

"Ash this is amazing. I don't even know what to say." Misty candidly said, looking up into Ash's eyes but never letting go of the necklace.

Ash smiled, as he pointed to one of the charms on the chain. It was what appeared to be a Pokemon egg. "This one represents Togepi. I know how hard it was for you when it evolved and had to leave, but this way you can always remember it." Ash smiled, as he pointed to the next charm that was shaped like a water droplet. "I think this one is pretty self-explanatory. This one" Ash began, as he pointed to a charm designed to look like Pikachu. "Pikachu chose." Misty couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, or the tears that began building in her eyes.

The next pendent Ash pointed to was a miniature version of his original Pokemon League hat. "This one is so you'll always remember me." Seeing a single tear escape from Misty's eye, Ash boldly used his thumb and wiped it away, letting is finger linger over Misty's smooth cream colored skin.

"What about these?" She asked pointing to the two remaining charms, one shaped like a heart, the other a key. Ash laughed and rolled his eyes, remembering the old woman's insistence that he buy her the heart and key.

"It's a set. You always keep the heart, because it represents...well, your heart, but you give the key to whoever you believe deserves it." Ash finished, looking into Misty's eyes hoping to find the smallest hint of what she was thinking.

"Misty, we've known each other for years and I just want to tell you I-"

"_Not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you ask for it, 'cause you need one, you see..."_ Misty's phone began to ring, cutting off Ash's words. Embarrassed, Misty let out a nervous laugh before taking the phone out to answer it.

"What?!" She asked, annoyed. Her expression soon changed as the person on the other line began talking. "Oh my god, I'll be right there!" She shut her phone and shoved back into her jeans pocket.

"I have to go. I completely forgot I'm supposed to go with Daisy to get her dress fitted." Misty yelled as she began sprinting away, leaving Ash feeling only slightly rejected. But before he could even think of what a mistake it all was, he felt someone's arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Thank you Ash." Misty said quickly, as she reached into his pocket and placed something in it before running off once more.

Curious, Ash pulled out the item and smiled once he saw it.

It was the key to Misty's heart.

**A/N: Hope that was okay. Please review!**


	7. Do We Need To Have 'The Talk?

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just was having the hardest time figuring out what to do next! I mean...last chapter was VERY revealing! Okay, without further ado. ENJOY!!!!! Oh, and I randomly picked the Pokemon that the characters have. Since it's in the time span of 5 years they probably caught different Pokemon, so I'm going to pick ones I like and put in some of the classics. None of them will be made up though.**

**(With Ash)**

It had only taken Ash about forty minutes to return back home, all the while continuing to hold the key shaped charm tightly in his grasp and in his pocket. He couldn't help the Butterfrees that were fluttering around inside his stomach, or the permeant grin that now occupied his face.

"PiPikachu! (Ash!)" A familiar voice cried out as Ash made his way inside the white picket fence that surrounded the Ketchum residence. Looking up, the raven haired teen's smile only widened when he saw Pikachu scampering out of the house and over to him.

"Pikachu Pi Chu PiPikachu? (How did the necklace go over?)" The electric mouse questioned as he leaped into his trainer's arms. Pulling his closed fist out of his pocket, Ash loosened his grip just enough for Pikachu to be able to see the charm he was carrying, but still kept a semi-firm hold on it, fearing the object in question would disappear if he opened his hand all the way.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu cooed, his eyes filling joy as he hugged his best friend in congratulations. "Pikachu Pi PiPikachu PiPiPi Pika Pi Chu Chaaaaaa, Pi Chu PiPikachu Chu Pikach- (This is so great that you two have finally become mates, and now when you have offspring you can name the-)"

"Whoa!" Ash bellowed, cutting off his Pokemon mid sentence. "Um, t-thanks buddy, but nothing is official. We are **no where** ready to start thinking about that sort of thing!" Ash finished, his face red from embarrassment. _Though if it was a girl, she would definitely be named Ava Kasumi._ He thought to himself, a small smile taking the place of his earlier look of shock.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head to one side and looking at his trainer with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well you see, people don't just mate like Pokemon do. There is sort of...a process." Ash tried to explain, not one hundred percent sure how to teach his Pokemon the complications of 'dating before mating'. "But, that doesn't really matter. I didn't get to tell her exactly how I felt. Daisy called and Misty had to leave."

"Pikachu PiPika Pikachu Chu. (At least you know she's interested in being your mate.)" Pikachu assured, licking Ash's cheek softly. Ash let out a small chuckle at his Pokemon's lack of understanding as he scratched Pikachu's head sweetly, at the same time placing the charm back in his pocket. It always was amusing to Ash how Pikachu could at times be very naïve, but then turn out to be one of the smartest creatures in the world.

"Come on, let's go inside and get something for you and the other Pokemon to eat." As soon as Ash finished, his stomach let out a rather loud rumble. "Guess I should get something too." He added, rubbing the back of his neck with an innocent smirk on his face.

"Not so fast!" Someone yelled from behind. Turning around quickly, Ash came face to face with the source.

"Tori?" Ash questioned, earning a glare from the female in question.

"No, it's Nurse Joy. Of course it's me!" Tori replied sarcastically, adding an eye-roll for good measure.

"Where's Gary?" Ash asked as he let his eyes roam around the empty space around him in search of his former rival.

"Busy at the lab, but that doesn't matter. I told you we'd battle and I meant it." The brunette stated, stomping her foot in an almost childish manner.

"Well, not that I'm denying your challenge but...why all of a sudden?"

"Because Gary is busy and I'm bored!" Tori shouted back, her patience wearing thin.

_Wow, Gary really has his hands full with this one._ Ash thought bitterly to himself. "Oh, well then I guess we could-" Ash began but was soon cut off by the loud growl of his still empty stomach. "Heh heh." Ash laughed nervously, giving the brown eyed girl in-front of him an apologetic grin.

"Ugh, fine! You can eat first...but **then** we battle!" Tori exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**(With Misty: Takes place about an hour earlier)**

After sprinting away from Ash earlier in the day, Misty made it back to the Ketchum household almost a full hour before Ash.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Misty exclaimed as she burst through the front door, her breathing heavy and loud. Looking around an empty room, Misty sighed before beginning to search for her eldest sister.

Running up the stairs, the orange haired girl raced down the halls of the homestead. Every door she passed she swung open and surveyed the room inside for Daisy, failing every-time

Reaching the final door on the left side of the hallway, Misty was about to push the door open, but stopped when she heard noise coming from within. Due to the thickness of the door, the only sound Misty could discern was the laughter of a young woman. Assuming it to be Daisy, Misty swung it open without so much as a knock.

The gym leaders eyes widened in a mix of shock and disgust at the what she witnessed. Sitting on the bed and pinned against the headboard was Paul, his hair disheveled and shirt discarded. Dawn, her upper half clad only in a bra, was straddling the purple haired teen and pushing her lips into his with extreme force and hunger.

Upon hearing the door, Paul opened his eyes, the purple orbs soon filling with embarrassment. Out of instinct, he pulled away from the girl that was currently on top of him and pushed her back slightly. Confused, Dawn turned toward the door, her face soon taking on a similar expression as her lovers.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Misty stuttered, covering her eyes and turning away.

"It-it's not what it looks like!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping off the bed to find her shirt.

"N-no, i-it's fine. I-I wouldn't have come in if I had realized such unpure things were going on." Misty said candidly. "I-I'm just going to go and pretend these last few minutes never happened. M-maybe I'll go read the bible while I'm at it." She finished, scrambling out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Like, what's the 411?" Daisy asked curiously as she walked by her youngest sister in the hall. "You look like, IDK, someone showed you the like worst thing in the world."

"Not exactly." Misty replied as she regained her calm state of mind.

"Like, whatever you say little sis. You ready to go get the dress?" Daisy asked, taking a bite out of the bologna sandwich she had made before coming upstairs. Misty nodded as the two Waterflowers made their way down the stairs and out the door to Daisy's jeep.

**(With Dawn and Paul)**

"So...um..." Paul tried to put some form of sentence together but the words just would not form, a strange thing from his usual sarcastic remarks.

"W-want to go get something to eat?" Dawn said shakily as she continued to try and recompose herself. Paul merely nodded before grabbing the blunette's hand in his and pulling her out the door.

**(With Ash, and in the present)**

"Everyone, come on out!" Ash exclaimed as he threw five Pokeballs into the air, watching as the orbs opened to let out a blinding white light.

"Squirt Squirtle!"

"Bulba!"

"Snorlax..."

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuk!"

"Bay, Bayleef!"

"PiPikachu!" Pikachu cheered as he watch all of his Poke-friends come out of their balls.

"Wow, pretty impressive team you got there." Tori said sincerely as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in approval. "But not impressive enough!" Reaching down to her belt, Tori grabbed six Pokeballs and threw them into the air cockily.

"Umbreon!"

"Raichu Rai!"

"Luuuuuuxray!"

"Empoleon!"

"Vulpix Vul-Vulpix!"

"Froslass!"

"So, what do you think?" Tori questioned Ash, a smirk spread across her face.

"I think the last one to the kitchen is a rotten Togepi egg!" Ash yelled from the front door, clearly more interested in eating than his future battle. Sweat-dropping and sighing, Tori led her Pokemon into the backyard where Ash's were, and made her way into the house.

**(With Misty and Daisy, and in the present)**

"Daisy slow down! You're going to get us killed!" Misty shrieked at the top of her lungs as she held onto the passenger sit for dear life. "This isn't one of your action movies!"

"Oh like, calm down. We're totally going the speed limit." Daisy replied, swiftly turning the steering-wheel sharply right as the car drifted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! The limit is 70, you're driving 90! How in Mew's name are you going the speed limit?!"

"Relax. They make speed limits for like, **bad** drivers. Duh!"

"Exactly my point!" Misty snapped back, receiving a glare in return.

"FYI little sis, I am a totally responsible dri-" Daisy began but soon stopped as she looked at the item securely around her sister's neck. "Aw, that's a totally adorable necklace! Like, you have to tell me where you got it!"

"Well, it was actually a gift." Misty informed apprehensively, protectively wrapping her slender fingers around the charms.

"OMG! Was it from Ash?!" Daisy questioned loudly, tearing her gaze from the road in front her and placing it on Misty.

"Um, well, it was-DAISY LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" Misty yelled, pointing to the truck driving the opposite way on the narrow road. Looking back to the front, Daisy quickly jerked the car out of the way of the oncoming vehicle.

"I can't believe like, my little sister is getting presents from boys! You're growing up so fast." Daisy sobbed out, her eyes beginning to fill with tears of realization. "Now just because Ash like, gave you a present, it doesn't mean you have to like, do anything he wants you to. I'm happy for you, but I don't feel like finding out my fifteen year old sister got herself knocked-up! You know this means we're going to have to have like, 'The Talk', right?"

Misty couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment that swept across her face in response to her sisters candid comments. "You might want to talk to Paul about that sort of stuff first." Misty responded, bitterly remembering what she had seen earlier.

"What do you mean?" Daisy questioned.

"Just keep driving Daisy."

**(In The Kitchen)**

When Ash entered the kitchen he immediately ran to the fridge, not noticing the other two teens already present. Throwing the door open, the raven haired teen began shuffling through the different packages and bottles inside the appliance.

"Mew damn it! Someone drank the last of my lemonade!" Ash pouted, slamming the door in aggravation. He quickly turned around when he heard the sound of slurping coming from the kitchen table. Sitting at the head of the table was Paul, taking his lips off the edge of his empty glass after drinking the final drops. Looking up at Ash, the purple haired teen smirked, his eyes twinkling with guilty pleasure.

"A-Are you...drinking...**my** lemonade?!" Ash questioned, slowly making his way over to the opposite side of the table as Paul. Placing the glass down and brushing his bangs out of his face, Paul scoffed.

"No. I **drank** your lemonade. The rest of it too." He replied, gaining satisfaction from the appalled look on his rivals face.

"Here you go Paul, here's your sandwich." Dawn said as she walked over to he duo and handed her boyfriend his lunch. "Luckily there was just enough ham to make it." Paul smiled at the bluenette in thanks, something he seemed to only do around her, as he took the plate. Ash's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"FIRST YOU DRINK MY LEMONADE, AND THEN YOU EAT THE REST OF MY LUNCHEON MEAT?!" Ash bellowed, fists clenched to his sides. Placing his sandwich on the table, Paul swallowed the bite that was in his mouth. Paul couldn't help the excitement he felt getting Ash frustrated, especially over such provincial things. The purple eyed boy swiftly wrapped his arm around Dawn, pulling her into his chest. Before Ash even had a chance to react, Paul's lips had already claimed the blue eyed coordinator's. Dawn herself was surprised at Paul's action, but none the less returned the kiss.

"Whoa! How long was I in the backyard for?" Tori asked, quiet shocked with the scene in front of her. Breaking the kiss, Paul snaked his arm around Dawn's waist and picked his lunch off the table.

"I know a nice spot where we can eat." Paul said sweetly to the girl in his arms as he began walking them out of the house.

"When did this happen?" Tori asked, amused at the look of pure terror on Ash's face.

"Oh, about an hour ago in Ash's room." Paul replied as he closed the front door behind him.

"WHAT?!" Ash screamed, falling to the floor in shock. Rolling her eyes, Tori walked over to the cabinets to find something to eat and to give the Pokemon.

**(With May and Drew)**

"Can we **please** leave?" Drew whined, dropping his shoulders in boredom. Three hours in the same department store was enough for the emerald eyed teen.

"No we can not!" May said sternly, glaring at her boyfriend. Drew rolled his eyes only to receive a smack in the back of the head.

"What?!" Drew asked defensively, rubbing the now sore spot.

"We still need to find Daisy a wedding gift dummy!"

"Well, I think my presence is enough of a gift." Drew said arrogantly, flipping his hair back with his right hand.

"Unfortunately one you can't return." May replied sarcastically. Drew stuck his tongue out at the brunette, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I don't see why we have to get her anything. Or at least why I have to. I barely know this girl!" Drew continued to complain as the couple roamed around the various shelves and bins within the building.

"Because, when you get people good wedding gifts, they give you good ones in return." May stated calmly.

"That's a stupid reason, I mea-wait. WHAT?!" Drew exclaimed as May walked off to look at the items on the other side of the store. "What do you mean 'they give you good ones in return'?! May? May! Wait for me!"

**(With Misty and Daisy)**

The two hour drive to Viridian ended up only taking the Waterflower sisters an hour and a half, mostly due to Daisy's reckless driving. Climbing out of the jeep after parking, Misty quickly ran her fingers through her orange hair and the knots that had formed due to the roofless drive.

"Velcome to thee 'Dress Emporium'!" An elder woman exclaimed in her thick native accent as the two gym leaders entered the store. "Ah, you must be thee lovely Daisy Vaterflover!" The woman said as she took Daisy's smooth hand in her rough one and shook it. "My name is and I'll be thee vone fitting your dress today. So, let's get started!"

**(With Ash and Tori)**

"Want to make this a six-on-six battle Ash?" Tori questioned as she stood firmly on the grass in the Ketchum backyard, ready to call out her first Pokemon.

"Fine by me." Ash replied. "Pikachu I choose you first. You ready buddy?"

"Pika!" The electric rodent cried as he ran out into the battlefield.

"How predictable." Tori commented, flicking her brown bangs out of her line of vision. "I choose you...Raichu!"

"Rai!" The larger mouse replied, quickly stepping out to battle.

"You can beat Raichu easily Pikachu! You've done it before and can do it again." Ash optimistically stated, smiling at his Pokemon.

"Okay Raichu, Pikachu is fast so you need to watch out." Tori said to her Pokemon at the same time, preparing it for the challenge.

"Pikachu!"

"Rai Rai!"

**(With Misty and Daisy)**

"So, ven's thee big day?" asked Daisy as the blonde flipped through the pages of a dress magazine.

"Couple days." Daisy replied as she pointed out a certain dress to Misty.

"So soon! You must be so excited!"

"Yeah, you could say that." The older Waterflower replied unconvincingly. "OMG Misty! What about this one?!"

"I think it's so perfect I might have to say it's ugly so you won't buy it and I can have it for my wedding!" Misty said while she pulled the catalogue out of her sisters hands to get a better look.

"I'm sure Ash would like, totally love it!" Daisy mocked, taking the book back from Misty.

"Shut up and just try on the dress."

**(With Ash and Tori)**

"You can make the first move Tori." Ash offered benevolently, earning a nod from the other trainer.

"Okay Raichu, Thunderbolt now!" The brunette yelled and her order was immediately fulfilled.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

"PiPiPiPiPi!" Pikachu exclaimed with each stride it took.

"Exactly what I had hoped for." Tori muttered to herself. "Raichu, Iron Tail, go!"

"Rai-CHU!"

"Chaaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried as his opponents attack struck hard and threw him back a few feet.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he watched his first Pokemon skid across the freshly cut grass and stop a few inches from his feet.

"Pika!" The rodent said, pushing himself off the ground and regaining his footing.

"Keep strong Pikachu." Ash said encouragingly. "Alright, let's try Volt Tackle!"

"Counter with Quick Attack!" Tori commanded quickly.

When the two electric Pokemon finally collided after both built enough speed, a cloud of dirt surrounded the field making it hard to discern if either had fallen.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out, hoping his buddy was okay. Tori chuckled darkly to herself as a smirk formed on her lips.

"Raichu, Hyper Beam, now!" Within seconds of the order, the cloud of dust erupted into a brightly colored ray of energy, penetrating the cloud from several angles.

**(With Misty and Daisy)**

"You look amazing Daisy." Misty told her sister as the two siblings stood in front of the mirror, Daisy clad in her selected wedding gown. The egg shell dress she had chosen hugged all of her curves in just the right places, inevitably giving the woman a near-perfect hourglass form. The bottom of the dress flowed until it reached Daisy's ankles while it's neck simply wrapped around her chest, leaving her collarbone vulnerable to the world.

"Ah, I see thee dress fits you perfectly! Very good, that was quick and easy." said as she walked over to the cash register to ring up the dress.

"So that's like, the last thing that had to been done, right?" Daisy questioned as she put on her regular clothes, Misty helping her out of the dress.

"You're forgetting the best part!"

"What?"

"Duh, the bachelorette party!" Misty exclaimed, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Really? I mean those types of parties are like, so immature!"

"I hear Brock is having a party." Misty informed, a grin plastered on her face.

"IDK..."

"Come one, it will be fun!" Misty reassured as the two sisters walked out of the changing room.

"Well..."

"I'll take that as a yes! Great, we can have it tonight, same as Brock's bachelor party!"

**(With Ash and Tori)**

"I think the dust is clearing!" Tori yelled to Ash, her eyes straining to see the victor of the first round of their battle. As the remnants of the attack finally disappeared, the two trainers could now see that Pikachu had fallen to the ground and Raichu was left standing.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran out into the middle of the yard. Kneeling down next to his Pokemon, he scooped Pikachu up in his arms and held him close to his body. "You did great Pikachu. You deserve a good rest."

"Pika..." Pikachu said weakly, smiling lightly at his trainer.

"Great job Raichu!" Tori praised, running to her companion and embracing him in a hug.

"Rai Rai!" Raichu exclaimed, snuggling into Tori.

"Raichu return." Tori commanded as her Pokemon was returned to it's ball. "That was a great round Ash. I don't think Raichu has had a workout like that in a long time."

"Thanks. How did you get your Raichu to become so fast? He nearly out ran Pikachu!"

"I caught Raichu as a Pikachu and waited awhile till I evolved him." Tori replied, taking out her next Pokeball. "You ready for the next match?"

"You bet!" Ash responded as he reached for his next choice. "Bayleef, it's your turn!"

"Bay!" Bayleef cried as it was released into battle. Immediately after realizing her surroundings, Bayleef ran over and tackled Ash, nuzzling him affectionately.

"I'm glad your happy to see me Bayleef, but I'm not the one you should be attacking." Ash chuckled, rubbing the top of his Pokemon's head gently.

"Bayleef Bay Bayleef!" The creature cried as she continued to nudge Ash's face with her own, but soon stopped. Quickly smelling her trainer, Bayleef jumped off Ash and turned her back to him.

"What's wrong with your Pokemon?" Tori questioned, slightly confused at the actions of the grass-type.

"Well, Bayleef sort of....has a crush on me." Ash replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a embarrassed smile on his lips. His expression soon changed when he heard Tori start laughing. "It's not funny!"

"I think it is hilarious!" The brunette choked out in-between giggles. "Does your 'Poke-lover' know about your thing for Misty?"

"I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR MIS-wait." Ash said, stopping himself. "That's why Bayleef's mad, she can smell Misty's scent on me."

"Oo la la, what were you and Misty doing earlier that her scent is on you?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement at the blush that spread across her opponent's cheeks.

"Um uh I-"

"Calm down I was just kidding." Tori interrupted, as she threw her second Pokeball into the air. "Let's go, Froslass!"

"Froslass Fros!" The Pokemon cried as it floated graceful over the grass.

"Come on Bayleef, you have to battle!" Ash whined as he tried to near his Pokemon, receiving a Vine Whip to the face. "Ugh, this is useless!"

"Froslass, Shadow Ball now!" Tori commanded, her patience running thin. Following orders, Froslass gathered a dark purple energy in front of her and released it toward Bayleef. Noticing that Bayleef was going to withstand the attack just to have the satisfaction of ignoring Ash's orders to battle, the raven haired trainer jumped in between the ball of dark matter and his Pokemon. Bayleef was brought to attention when she heard the cry of her master, anger filling her entire body.

"Bayleef Bay!" Bayleef yelled as she shot out onto the field while letting a series of powerful Razor Leafs rain on Froslass. Before Froslass could dodge or counter, Bayleef had already body slammed her into the ground.

"Froslass, try and use your Hyper Beam!" Tori shouted, but it was no use. As the half ghost half ice Pokemon began to build energy, Bayleef constricted her with a Vine Whip and threw Froslass into the ground as hard as possible.

"Frosssss...." Froslass cried weakly before collapsing to the grass below.

"Froslass return, you tried your best." Tori returned Froslass and stared at Bayleef in surprise. "Well, it seems Bayleef really **does** have a thing for you."

"Uhhhhh...." Was all Ash could get out as he stood in shock over the victory he didn't even work for.

**(With May and Drew)**

"Oh my Mew Drew look, a dress store!" May yelled excitedly, running across the street without bothering to look both ways.

"May, look where you're going!" Drew yelled to his girlfriend as the sounds of skidding cars and honking horns filled the air.

"Oh don't be such a worrying Wailmer!" The brown eyed teen yelled from across the street. Making sure to watch for traffic, Drew followed in May's wake. "Come on, let's go look for dresses!"

"But May this is a wedding dress store!" Drew cried as the female coordinator pulled him through the doors.

"So we can always look for late-OOF!" Failing to pay attention to where she was walking, May bumped into another patron. "Oh, excuse me."

"May?" The person asked curiously as May tried to get a better look at who she had run into.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" The orange haired gym leader pointed to the register where Daisy was finishing paying for her wedding dress.

"The question is...why are **you** here?" Misty asked, taking a glance at Drew who looked rather uncomfortable surrounded by white gowns and wedding items.

"Just browsing." May answered like it was the most oblivious reason in the entire world. Misty simply chuckled before Daisy came over to the trio.

"Okay, we're all set. Oh, hi May. Hi Drew." Daisy greeted with a smile, waving to the young couple.

"Okay now that we've all said our hellos...can we **please** leave?!" Drew impatiently asked, shifting from foot to foot intolerably.

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a bunch!" May exclaimed, earning a giggle from both Waterflower sisters.

"Oh, before I forget, bachelorette party! Tonight?" Misty asked.

"Hell yeah I'll be there!" May responded excitedly. "I've been waiting for **someone** to mention it!"

"Okay good. Can you tell Dawn about it, and call Jessie if you can? Oh yeah, and Tori too." Misty inquired, receiving a nod from May.

**(With Ash and Tori)**

Ash and Tori continued battling, both now down to their last Pokemon each. Tori had won three of the battles so far, her Raichu over Pikachu, her Vulpix over Ash's Bulbasaur, and her Empoleon against Muk, while Ash had only won two, Bayleef against Froslass and the previous battle of Snorlax and Luxray.

"Wow Ash, your Snorlax is great!" Tori complimented as she returned Luxray to his Pokeball. "It battled hard, especially for a usually lazy Pokemon!"

"Yeah, it took a lot of training." Ash replied, memories of Snorlax falling asleep after eating, falling asleep while battling, or just falling over and crushing Ash. _'Okay, I have to win this battle, or it's all over.'_ Ash thought to himself. "I choose you, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!" The turtle Pokemon cried as it was released.

"Your Squirtle looks pretty strong." Tori said, admiring the former leader of the Squirtle Squad. "But is it strong enough to beat my Umbreon?" The brunette questioned, calling out her last Pokemon.

"We'll just have to see." Ash smirked as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Okay Squirtle, lets try a simple Water Gun to start!"

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Tori commanded. Umbreon easily dodged the Water Gun and began to charge in for a Quick Attack.

"Withdraw!" Squirtle sunk back into his shell, causing Umbreon to smash into the hard outer covering. "Okay, Hydro Pump now!" Still in shell, Squirtle began blasting water from it's openings in powerful flows.

"Dodge it!" But it was too late. Before Umbreon could counter Squirtle had already rammed into his side causing the dark Pokemon to fall back. Though the attack was strong, Umbreon was able to regain it's composure. "Nice work Umbreon!"

"Umbreon!" The Pokemon responded to his trainer's praise.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse now!" Following orders, Umbreon began building power and released it in a ripple of dark energy, hitting Squirtle directly.

"Squirt!" Squirtle shrieked as it was thrown, landing on it's back.

"Ha! I win, your Squirtle's immobilized!" Tori cheered, about to recall Umbreon.

"Not so fast! Squirtle, use Iron Tail and lift up!" Charging energy directly to it's squirrel like tail, Squirtle used all it's force to push off the ground, leaving him mid air. "Okay, now Ice Beam!" While still in the air, Squirtle shot off a solid beam of ice, freezing Umbreon in place.

"Oh no." Tori muttered as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Finish it off with skull bash!" Ash commanded. Hurdling from the sky, Squirtle bashed his skull into the frozen Umbreon, causing all the ice to break and the fox Pokemon to fall to the ground.

"Umbreon!" Tori ran over to her injured Pokemon, kneeling down beside it. "You did a great job. They are a tough team." Returning Umbreon to his ball, Tori stood up and dusted herself off. "Great job Ash. If I had to tie to anyone, I'm glad it was to you. You and your Pokemon have a great connection!"

"Thanks. It was a great battle, but I think we should let them rest now." Tori nodded in agreement as the two trainers shook hands and began heading inside.

"You have to tell me how you got your Vulpix to have such a great Fire Whe-OH MY MEW BROCK!" Ash exclaimed as he walked into the house, covering his eyes while Tori bursted into laughter.

**A/N: OMG, WHAT IS BROCK DOING?! Hopefully that made up for the long wait. Believe me, I know how the two parties are going to go, so it should be up sooner rather than later. Hope the battle scenes were okay, it was my first time. I also hope you guys like Gary's girlfriend and she isn't too annoying, because I understand how O/C's can be like that sometimes. REVIEW!**


	8. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

A/N: This is not a chapter, but there was an issue with the last one I posted. Because I posted a new chapter entitled "Do We Need To Have 'The Talk'?", and then deleted a chapter that was simply an author note, if any of you received an story alert to chapter 8, it didn't work. There is a new chapter up, it is just now Chapter 7 instead of 8. The next chapter will be up ASAP, and it will replace this note as chapter 8. I hope you are all enjoying the story and best of wishes to all.

~Tori


	9. Parties and Pregnancies in Pallet

**A/N: O...M....G....AN UPDATE!!!! Sorry it's been so long, it took awhile to figure out how to get this chapter from point A to point B. So, I hope you enjoy. Also, remember that the drinking age in my story is 15. I also did realize that the ages would not be considered correct (e.i. Between Ash and say Dawn), but I believe they are. To me no matter who Ash travels with as the major female of the show, they seem around the same age. So if you have an issue with it...too bad, it's a fanfiction. If I wanted to give Ash magical ointment that turned him into a Vulpix I could. :P Well, anyways...enjoy. :D**

**Oh, I also noticed that in the previous chapter, the stupid website took out the wedding shop owner's name! Just so you all don't think I can't write properly. :D**

**I also want to warn that this chapter may have some offense material, seeing as it does contain the two parties. I don't actually think any of you will be insulted, but just incase. And anyways...there are MUCH worse stories out there. This just has a lot of suggestive stuff in it, but that's why it's rated T.**

**Also, Lily and Violet 99% will not be in this story till the day of the wedding. I mean like in person, the video phone doesn't count.**

**- - - - - - - -**

_**Previously In RTPAID:**_

_...Tori nodded in agreement as the two trainers shook hands and began heading inside._

"_You have to tell me how you got your Vulpix to have such a great Fire Whe-OH MY MEW BROCK!" Ash exclaimed as he walked into the house, covering his eyes while Tori bursted into laughter._

"What's wrong?" Brock asked, standing in the middle of the Ketchum's living-room clad in a white-frilled pink apron, feather-duster in hand.

"I thought you threw that out after you came home from Professor Ivy's lab!" Ash yelled, finally uncovering his eyes.

"Don't mention that name..." Brock replied solemnly, curling up into a fetal position in the corner of the room.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Tori questioned as she picked up the forgotten feather-duster and poked the Pewter City gym leader with the handle, earning no response.

"Don't ask." Ash moaned, dropping his hands to his sides. "Brock, get up! For Mew's sake your getting married in a few days!" No response. Ash let out another moan, this time one of defeat. Tori looked over the situation, an idea in her mind.

"Hey Brock?" The brunette said earning a groan as a reply, a smirk forming on her lips. "Daisy naked."

"And I'm okay!" Brock cheered, standing up to return to cleaning with a mischievous grin now plastered on his face. Blinking a few times, Ash shook his head to clear away his image of **another** Sensational Sister bare.

"Uhm, yeah...so anyways, what's all the cleaning for?" Ash questioned, sitting on the crimson colored love-seat and placing his feet harshly on-top of the coffee table.

"ARGH!" Brock screamed as he grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the raven haired boy's head, causing Ash to fall to the floor. "I **just **cleaned that!"

"Sorry." Ash muttered, dusting himself off and shooting Tori a dirty glare for laughing.

"And I'm cleaning for the party. Daisy just decided last minute she was going to have a bachelorette party the same time I have my bachelor one. I promised her this house would be **spotless**!" Brock informed as he pulled a sponge out of thin air and began ruthlessly scrubbing at the table.

"Damn it, I can't go." Tori shouted angrily "I promised my parents I would run some errands for them. Actually..." Looking down at her watch, Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Crap, I'm late! Smell you later!" She yelled over her shoulder slamming the front door behind her.

"Wow, her and Gary are perfect for each other." Brock scoffed, shaking his head lightly.

"Wait, so where are you having your party then?" Ash asked, never really finding Gary's form of 'good-bye' that funny to begin with.

"Why at the Pewter City Gym of course!" Brock exclaimed, a huge smile on his lips. "It'll be the perfect place. And, there's a Pokemon Center right next door!"

"You know, once you're married it will be considered wrong to hit on other women right?" Ash asked jokingly.

"Yes, so that's why I'm going to get it all out of my system now." Brock said with a wink, inwardly laughing at the look of horror that formed on his friend's face. "I'm just kidding. Besides, the Pewter City Nurse Joy is ugly."

"THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!" Ash cried as the front door opened.

"Like, who looks the same?" Daisy questioned as she walked through the door, wedding dress wrapped and hanging limply on one of her arms. Misty trailed behind her, running her finger through her hair to try and make up for the wind damage.

Ash, ignoring Daisy's question, couldn't help but watch tentatively as the orange haired teen continued fixing her hair. It had been the first time he had seen her since he had given her the necklace and received the key charm in return, and for some reason she looked even more beautiful then she had then, not that he thought it to be even possible.

Misty could feel Ash's eyes on her, and decided to milk the moment for all it was worth. She wasn't usually a flirty kind of person, but something inside of her told it this one time wouldn't hurt. After untangling the last messy strands she had, Misty whipped her head to the side and allowed her hair to follow as it landed gracefully and sexily over one shoulder.

"Hey Ash." She said in a low and controlled tone as she sauntered passed the stunned trainer and went up the stairs to her room to change for the party.

"H-Hey M-Mist." Ash choked out in response, a hormonal hunger stirring in the pit of his stomach.

- - - - - - - -

Within the next fifteen minutes all of the teens rooming at Ash's house finally returned, Dawn and May hurrying upstairs to change for the bachelorette party, while the guys decided it was easier to just wear what they were wearing. Brock had left a couple moments ago to return to Pewter and make sure his family hadn't completely destroyed the one room he had saved for his party, taking along Gary incase he needed backup against his younger siblings.

- - - - - - - -

Approximately an hour and a half had passed since Misty, May, and Dawn retreated upstairs, leaving Ash, Drew, and Paul to wait in the living-room. Dawn and May had forced their boyfriends not to leave until they saw the outfits the girls were wearing, while Misty's earlier stunt left Ash wanting more. There really wasn't a reason for them to look nice, but seeing the reactions of the boys was something the three thought would be fun.

"What the hell do you think is taking them so long?!" Paul shouted more than asked, earning a shrug from the two other teens.

"Maybe they're having a threesome." Drew stated nonchalantly as he laughed inwardly at Ash and Paul's reaction.

"Ew. If one of them wasn't my cousin then that would be very hot. Now, Dawn and May..." Paul replied, a rare smile forming on his lips at the thought of his girlfriend and another female.

"Do you really think that's what they're doing?" Ash asked, a blush spreading across his face.

"Yes of course. Misty got sick of waiting for you to ask her out so she turned to May and Dawn instead." Drew replied sarcastically.

"What's your excuse then?" Paul scoffed, receiving a scowl from the green haired coordinator. Drew was about to reply until the sound of footsteps filled the room, causing the three teenage boys to turn their attention to the staircase.

May was the first one down the stairs, her black heels clicking with every step she took. Her hair was back in a low ponytail, allowing it to almost reach the middle of her back. The red V-neck she wore allowed just enough of her skin to show, but still left some to the imagination, while her slender legs were only complimented by the tight jeans she chose to wear.

Dawn was close behind her, dressed in a dark purple tank-top and short jean skirt. The bluenette decided to pull some of her hair up in a high ponytail, while simply letting the rest flow freely down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The white boots Dawn wore added a little over an inch to her normal height, it's zipper ending under her knee.

Then finally Misty made her way down the stairs, her hair loosely cascading over her shoulders and framing her face. Feeling she was already tall enough, the Cerulean native chose a pair of flat black sandals instead of heels, adding a Staryu shaped toe-ring for good measure. Her jean shorts hugged her hips perfectly, while the strapless aquamarine top brought out the small specks of green in her eyes. Falling a few inches above her chest line was the necklace Ash had given her earlier in the day.

"Whoa..." Was the only response the three males in the room could come up with. Both May and Dawn made their way over to their respective boyfriends to show off, while Misty took a last look at herself in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look nice." Ash stated sheepishly, though he knew in his heart this was a huge understatement. None the less, Misty blushed at his benevolent comment while twirling a stray stand of her hair with her finger.

"You have to wear this more often!" Drew exclaimed to May, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I can actually tell you have an ass." The male coordinator added, only to receive a knee to the groin. "That was a compliment!"

"So was that." May replied with a smirk, patting her hunched over boyfriend on the back as a wave of guilty pleasure rushed through her.

"So Paul, what do you think?" Dawn asked as she spun in a circle to show herself off from every angle.

"You look like a two dollar whore." The trainer replied sweetly, not realizing his 'compliment' had upset Dawn. "T-That's not what I meant! I meant like, other guys might try to pick you up because you look so sexy. Mew I suck at this romance stuff!" Paul explained, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I-" But before he could say anything else, Dawn had already wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Not the whore thing, I mean the sexy thing." Dawn cooed while Paul just looked at her in confusion.

- - - - - - - -

**(Girls)**

The boys had left almost twenty minutes ago, leaving the girls to wait patiently in the living-room for Jessie to arrive before they started the party. Daisy had gone to take a phone call a few minutes ago, and was just returning.

"That was Jessie. James ate like some totally bad hotel food, so I like guess it's just us four." Daisy informed, taking a seat next to Misty on the love-seat "So like, what do you guys want to do?"

"STRIPPERS!" May jumped up and yelled, startling everyone else in the room. "NO WAIT...DRINKING GAME!"

"Uhm...I think the drinking game would better. I don't think Delia would want male strippers in her house." Misty replied as she got up and walked into the kitchen. A moment later she returned with four shot glasses and four bottles of tequila.

"As a sister I should be like, concerned that my little sis has four bottles of tequila at her disposal, but as like, the bachelorette I say...bring it on!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh! We should move all the furniture and sit in a circle!" Dawn suggested excitedly. The other girls nodded in agreement as the rearrangement began.

- - - - - - - -

**(Boys)**

It took Paul, Drew, and Ash only about thirty minutes to get to the Pewter City Gym, thanks to the Kanto Bus Company. As Paul reached for the door, it swung open before he could grab the handle. A hoard of at least fifteen people ranging from the ages of 9 and 13 poured out quickly, trampling and pushing Paul in the process. Ash and Drew tried to hold in their laughter as Paul regained himself, but not before flipping off the fading crowd.

"And don't come back until tomorrow!" Gary shouted as he stuck his head out of the open door. "Oh, you guys finally showed up! All of Brock's siblings decided to try and crash the party."

"So you kicked them out...of their own house?" Drew questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Pokemon researcher.

"Yes I did." Gary replied as he grabbed the others and pulled them into the building, locking the door behind him. "That should keep them out!"

Gary quickly led the three to the room the party was to take place in. As they entered, Ash was the first one to speak.

"Is this-"

"A CLOSET?!" Paul interrupted, fisted clenched to his sides.

"A walk-in closet." Brock said as he entered with glasses and two pitchers of beer.

"I'M SPENDING MY NIGHT STUCK IN A CLOSET WITH FOUR GUYS?!" Paul could not believe that he was the only one upset about this. He thanked Mew that at least Brock had had the intelligence to remove all the clothes first. He did have to admit that it was rather large, but it still only fit the five boys and five folding chairs.

"Sorry, but this was the only place I could save from being destroyed by my siblings." Brock apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Give me that." Paul said, taking a glass out of Brock's hands and filling it to the rim with beer. Within seconds the purple haired teen was in need of a refill. "Well since all we have is chairs and beer, there is only one thing we can really do. Play a drinking game. Everyone, fill your cups."

- - - - - - - -

**(Girls)**

"Ok, so the game is called 'Never Have I Ever'. We go in a circle and say things we've never done. If someone has done one of the things mentioned, they take a shot of tequila. We get it?" May asked once she finished her explanation. The four females were sitting cross legged in a circle where the furniture had once been. The others nodded. "Oh, and no observations. Nothing like 'I've never had brown hair' or 'I've never dated Paul', because that's stupid!"

"Oh, oh, can I go first?!" Dawn asked, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Sure Dawn." May replied, rolling her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Yay! Ok, never have I ever ran away from home." Dawn stated. Both Misty and May took a shot, their faces contracting due to the taste. "I know why Misty ran away, but why did you May?"

"Max told my parents I had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar, and they yelled at me. So I ran away for ten minutes. No one even noticed I was gone." May said as everyone laughed at the fake crying noise she began to make. "Okay Misty, your turn."

"Hmm...never have I ever been caught making out with someone." Everyone else took a shot, Dawn giving Misty an unfriendly look. Misty simply stuck her tongue out at the bluenette as payback for earlier.

"Ok, so like never have I ever...kissed a girl." Daisy said, at the time thinking it was a stretch. She nearly fainted when Dawn had to drink. "What the hell?! You have to like, tell what and who it totally was!"

"Well, you know my friend Zoey..." Dawn began, only to be interrupted by May.

"YOU KISSED HER?!" The brunette began laughing hysterically, holding her sides to stop them from hurting. "I thought she was a guy the first time I saw her!"

"That's my point!" Dawn said in an irritated tone. "When I first met her I thought she was a dude, so one day I decided to kiss 'him' and well...we don't talk about that incident." The other three girls bursted into uncontrollable laughter at the girl's mistake.

- - - - - - - -

**(Boys)**

"It's called 'Would You Do Her'. We go in a circle and name chicks. If you'd do her and you're not the one who said the name, you drink. If not, you don't." Paul elucidated. All five boys had formed a circle with their chairs, full glasses of beer in hand. "I'll start. Prima."

"Yes" Brock replied, taking a sip of his beer. The other boys all said no, all giving the eldest a questionable look. "What? Have you **seen** her chest?! Whatever, you guys aren't old enough to appreciate it yet. Okay, my turn. Daisy."** (A/N: I'm just going to put the first initial for their answers so it doesn't get confusing or wordy)**

"Yes" (D)

"Hell yes!" (G)

"I'm going to have to say no, she is my cousin." (P)

"No." Everyone turned and looked at Ash like he had four heads. "It'd be...weird."

"If it were a different Sensational Sister, **then** it'd be a different story." Gary said tauntingly, playfully pushing Ash. The raven haired trainer simply laughed nervously as a blush spread across the bridge of his nose.

- - - - - - - -

**(Girls)**

"Something something about running his fingers through his hair, and then some more lines! I could tell you, his favorite color's green! He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth! He doesn't have a sister...I don't think...I'D LIE!" May sang out drunkenly, swaying back and forth.

"That...was like soooooooo beautiful May!" Daisy cooed, hugging the brunette. The girl's drinking game had gone on for about an hour and a half, leading all of them into an intoxicated state.

"OH MY MEW, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED?!" Misty yelled, her words slurred and shoddy

"You're pregnant!" Dawn yelled, crawling over to Misty and rubbing her stomach. "Hello baby Misty." The bluenette said before lifting Misty's shirt up and giving her a raspberry.

"Hahahahahahahaha nooooooooooooo. I LOVE ASH...KETCHUM...OF PALLET TOWN...WITH THE PIKACHU!" Misty announced, standing as she did but soon falling back down.

"Holy crap, that is like, totally new information!" Daisy faked a shocked look before bursting out into laughter.

"I got a gr-g-gr-great idea! Let's call the *hiccup* boys and pretend to be.....um....HARLEY!" May cheered as she took out her cell phone and dialed Drew's number.

- - - - - - - -

**(Boys)**

Unlike the girls not all of the guys were quite as wasted. Brock had already passed out, having said yes to almost every girl mentioned besides Misty, May, and Dawn who were like sisters to him. Gary **had** said yes to every girl, his body limp on the ground in a deep sleep. Paul and Drew had a good amount of the beer, but each showed different effects. Paul was completely out of his right mind, while Drew seemed to hold his alcohol surprisingly well. Ash on the other-hand said yes only a couple times, his innocent nature interfering with the game the slightest bit.

"H-Has anyone told you, you have v-v-v-v-v-v-very l-lovely hair." Paul commented to Drew as he ran his fingers through the coordinator's locks. "Oh, oh, I h-have a chick. Delia. I would totally sleep with her!"

"I'd prefer not to answer that." Drew lied as he nodded his head in agreement with Paul. Ash could feel his eye twitching.

"I think I need to cut my ears off now." Ash retorted, shaking his head in disgust.

"S-s-s-s-sorry dude, but...your mom is a total MILF." Paul stuttered out, lamely patting Ash on the shoulder. Before Ash could respond, Drew's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"DREWSIE!" The voice yelled on the other end.

"May?"

"No silly. How can you not even recognize your own boyfriend Harley! Mew I love your butt." May giggled out, her Harley impersonation wearing out.

"Are...are you drunk?"

"No...I'm pregnant..." The phone went dead after that. Drew dropped the phone, his stomach twisting in turning underneath the thought of his girlfriend, May Maple, pregnant! Not that he didn't love her and want this, just not right now! He felt his body start to tremble as the room felt as though it was spinning out of control.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, noticing the paleness of his friend's face. Without responding, Drew ran out of the closet, sounds of vomiting soon following.

- - - - - - - -

**(Girls)**

"No...I'm pregnant..." May said as she hung up the phone and threw it at the floor. All of the girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"A-Are you really like, knocked up?" Daisy asked, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I-" May began before falling to the floor and passing out.

**A/N: OMG, IS MAY PREGNANT?! You'll have to find out next chapter! :D Hope this was okay for you all. Only two days till the wedding BTW! And where the hell is Tracey?!**


	10. At The Beginning With You

**A/N: Sorry it's been over a month since my last update. This was just a hard chapter to begin. I also started another story entitled, "A Night's Remembrance". It isn't so much a funny story, but it is already all planned out and is very intense when it gets going. Please go check it out if you get the chance. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**(Girls)**

The sun began penetrating the windows of the Ketchum household, illuminating the rooms a light yellow hue.

"What the hell happened last night?" Misty moaned, sitting up as she massaged her temples in attempts to suppress the pounding headache. The orange haired teen jumped as soon as she heard a loud rustling noise coming out from under a large pile of pillows next to her. A mix between curious and nervous, Misty swiftly knocked the barricade down to reveal a slightly disheveled Dawn.

"Ugh…who turned all the lights on?!" The bluenette cried, covering her already closed eyes with her hands.

"It's called morning sweetheart." Misty replied sarcastically, slowly pushing herself off the ground and standing up.

"Will you two** please** stop all the yelling?! Not all of us wake up with the sun." The two girls turned to see May sprawled out across the sofa, shirtless.

"Uhm May, where are your clothes?" Misty questioned the coordinator, Dawn trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Huh? Oh…I…I don't even know." She replied, getting to her feet and rummaging around the room. "Found it!" She yelled out victoriously, holding up the object in question.

"Hey…have any of you seen Daisy?" Misty asked, a slight pang of worry striking her.

"Oh my Mew! What if this is like that movie where that guy goes missing after his party and the other three have to find him! That would be epic!" Dawn cheered, soon stopping as a wave of pain flushed through her head.

"No that would not be epic!" Misty shrieked, glaring at the girl but soon turning her attention to the growing sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Calm down, no one is like missing." Daisy reassured, entering the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand. "Though I like have to totally agree with Dawn…that would be pretty cool."

**(Guys)**

"May…May pick up! Please pick up!" Drew bellowed into his cell-phone, shaking the device violently as the answer machine clicked over once again.

"Drew, you've been trying to get in touch with her almost all night. She's probably still asleep. What's the issue anyways?" Ash questioned, staring at the emerald eyed boy with concern. Drew began mumbling and speaking incoherently, shaking his head as he continued to babble.

Sighing, Ash decided it would be better to let Drew tell him when he was ready. _Though I hope May is alright._ He thought to himself, a small amount of worry filling him. Turning around in the walk in closet, the trainer could not help but laugh at the sight in front of him. Gary and Brock were leaned up against each other asleep, their heads on each other shoulders and legs stretched out straight, while Paul was passed out laying across their laps. _What a beautiful three-way bromance!_ Ash took a quick picture with his cell phone before pushing it back into his jean's pocket.

"Well, better wake the troops." Ash said to no one in particular as he grabbed an empty beer pitcher and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

**(Girls)**

"Here you guys go. Why am I making your breakfast when this is like, the day before my wedding?" Daisy questioned the other three girls seated around the Ketchum's kitchen table as she placed a platter of waffles down.

"Because you love us so much?" Misty mused, giving her older sister a sly grin.

"Doubt it." The elder Waterflower stated rolling her eyes and taking her seat across from Dawn, who was already done with at least four waffles and reaching for more. "May, aren't you going to like, eat something?" She asked, noticing the coordinator's plate was empty.

"No I'm okay. I don't really feel too good. I think I drank to much last night." May responded lightly, despite the small amount of pain she was feeling inside.

"I know what you mean. I can't remember a single thing that happened!" Dawn exclaimed with a mouthful of waffles, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"All I can like, remember is May singing and taking her shirt off, and then totally prank calling someone." Daisy informed, taking the first bit out of her breakfast.

"Where was I for the prank call?!" Misty exclaimed.

"I think you passed out before that like the light-weight you are." Dawn teased, Misty sticking her tongue out in response.

"That's okay, I don't even remember calling anyone." May laughed, feeling a little better as she took a sip of her juice. "Who was the poor unfortunate soul?"

"I totally don't even remember. You could like, check your cell phone." Daisy replied, wiping her mouth with her napkin and beginning to clear the dirty plates off the table. May nodded before removing her phone out of her pocket and searching for the last call made.

"Hmmm" The brunette inquired, ruthlessly typing away on the keypad.

"What?" Misty asked, peering over May's shoulder to see what she was typing. The message read:

**Send To: Drewsie **

**r u ok? u called me a bunch of times but theres no message**

"Drew called at least four times, but never left a voice mail. I don't know what's-oh crap!" May interrupted herself, staring at the phone in horror. "He was the one we called!"

"Like, so?" Daisy inquired, taking her seat once more.

"What if I said something and that's why he's calling!" May responded frantically, nearly tipping her glass over.

"Don't you think if it was really important he would have left a message? Maybe he just misses you." Dawn stated perkily, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Yea, maybe." May replied, unconvinced.

"Hey, isn't tonight the rehearsal diner?" Misty asked, trying to change the conversation on May's behalf. Daisy nodded, refilling her glass with more orange juice. "Are Violet and Lily going to be here for it?"

"Yes actually. They are like, able to leave the gym a day early so they will totally be here by tonight." Daisy replied. "Personally, the farther away from the gym they are the better."

Before Misty could reply, the four girls turned their attention toward the front door as it swung open to reveal a cheerful Delia Ketchum.

"Oh, I see you all are finally up." The auburn haired woman said as she entered, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry to have like, kicked you out of your house Mrs. Ketchum." Daisy apologized, only imagining the elder woman's face having seen them all passed out in her living room.

"Oh don't you fret. Samuel and I had a very nice night out." Delia replied, not noticing the shutter the three younger girls admitted at the thought of the Professor and their friend's mother.

**(Guys)**

"What the hell is your problem douche bag!" Paul screamed, quickly jumping from his previous resting place after having ice cold water thrown onto him.

"Not cool at all!" Gary whined, taking his shirt off and wringing it out.

"Guys, stop getting water all over the floor!" Brock shrieked as he began mopping up the puddle that had formed, the mop and his pink apron appearing almost out of thin air.

"Well, this idea was a lot funnier in my imagination." Ash sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as the other three shot him dirty looks, Drew pacing in the hall just outside the closet.

**(Drew's POV)**

I just got May's text. Of course I'm not alright! One minute you tell me you're pregnant and then you expect me to be 'Oh that's great sweetie, a teenage pregnancy won't complete destroy **both** our coordinating careers'! I mean, of course I've **thought** about having children with her, but not now! I love May more than anything in the entire world and would kill myself to save her, but we're still basically kids ourselves!

What if May wants to keep it? Do we, or do we give it away? Oh Mew, she's going to want to keep it! How are we supposed to take care of it?! Neither of us has a steady job. Sure there are cash prizes for winning contests, but for the last four months of her pregnancy she won't be able to compete. I'm not so sure the judges would be pleased if she did. I could still be in them, but would that be enough money? And we sure as hell can't carry around a baby with us through Johto! The middle of the forest would not be the ideal nursery.

I just…I don't know what to do. Ugh, why am I being so selfish! I'm not the one that's going to have to push out a human being! I'm sitting here worrying more about what's going to happen to my reputation and future as a coordinator, when I should be with May helping cope! No wonder she's asking me if I'm okay, she probably thinks I'm freaking out and abandoning her! Shit, I hope I haven't completely ruined everything. I need to show her I support her with whatever she ends up choosing to do!

**(Normal POV)**

Brock's party ended in a hurry, the Pewter Gym Leader forcing everyone out so he could steam clean the stain on his carpet. Drew had left only seconds earlier, yelling something about knowing what he needed to do, and thanking his darker skinned friend for inviting him. Around the same time, the girls at the Ketchum residence, excluding the Waterflower sisters, began to disperse from the kitchen to their respective bedrooms to change and prepare for the diner that night.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Misty asked her sister after an awkward silence had fallen between the two.

"Excited, or do you mean like totally freaking out?" Daisy replied, sarcastically smiling back.

"I still don't get why you'd marry Brock if you love Tracey."

"I can't like, live in the past Mist. I have to totally move on."

"I guess." The younger sister reasoned reluctantly.

"OMG what a like, totally adorable little house!" A voice spoke from the front door way.

"I totally agree!" Another female voice said.

"Violet? Lily?" Both Daisy and Misty questioned as the two sisters made their way into the living room.

"Like, in person!" Violet informed, using one hand to flip her indigo hair back. "So what's like, left to do to get ready for the big day?"

"Nothing. Everything is already taken care of thanks to Misty." Daisy scowled, clearly upset that her other two sisters had been of little reassurance during all of the past events. Misty knew her oldest sibling was upset, her valley-girl accent missing completely, a sure sign Daisy was angry.

"Oh, that's like a total bummer." Lily lied, every word dripping with a false sense of disappointment.

_Thank god I have Daisy. Violet and Lily are completely incompetent. _Misty thought bitterly to herself, a new appreciation for her eldest sister forming.

"So like, where are we staying? Lily and I like totally want to start getting ready for the diner now!" Violet exclaimed excitedly.

"Up the stairs, third door on the left." Daisy informed them, letting out a long sigh once they were out of earshot.

"Do you want me to help you do your makeup and hair?" Misty asked Daisy sincerely, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The older blonde nodded, thankful she at least had Misty in her life.

* * * * * * * *

Twilight had struck Pallet, the Ketchum house looked almost like a beacon to any late night wanderers. Delia had kindly set up several large tables in the dining room to form a semi circle, the large space in the middle creating a nice dance floor. Sitting side by side in the middle of the main table were Brock and Daisy. Misty, the maid of honor, sat next to her sister with Violet and Lily on her opposite side. Next to Brock was Ash, the best man.

Clinking the side of his wine glass to get everyone's attention, Ash stood up and cleared his throat. "Now people have been asking me lately, 'Ash, as the best man you have to make a speech!', but as everyone knows here I don't really like attention that much."

"Where did you come up with that idea?!" Gary yelled from a few seats down, causing a few to snicker, mostly Ash's friends.

"**As I was saying**, I decided not to bore everyone with some long story-"

"Too late." Gary interrupted once again, earning an elbow in the side from Tori and a few more giggles.

"Okay, do **you** want to make the speech?!" Ash bellowed, turning and facing his former rival. Gary smirked wickedly at the raven haired boy and stood up, holding his glass in the air.

"Brock is a great guy. Cheers!" The auburn haired researcher said simply, earning a chorus of 'cheers' in return. Ash's mouth hung open like a Magikarp's as he sat down in defeat, cursing to Arceus under his breath.

"I thought my speech was good so far. What about you Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon who was seated next to him.

"PiPi. _(So so)_" The mouse replied, inward laughing at his trainer's distraught expression.

**(May's POV)**

Drew keeps giving me these really paranoid looks. Hopefully it's not over that drunken phone call. He realizes I was intoxicated right? Right?!

I shook my head to clear all the rushing thought, as I reached for my glass of wine. Drew pulled it away and looked at me with those emerald…beautiful…enchanting…sex-hey! Stay focused.

"What?!" I asked him, a little annoyed at the distant behavior he has had. The phone call couldn't have been **that** bad!

"I…I don't think it's a good idea for you to be drinking." He replied. At first I thought he is joking, making light of the situation, but as I tried to reach for the glass he pulled it farther away.

"Okay Drew, what the hell's the problem?!" I snap, my voice a little harsher than I intended it on being. Everyone else is thankfully eating, making our little confrontation less noticeable. Drew took my hands in his, starting to rub small circles into the tops of them.

"I know you must be so confused about the whole situation, but I'm here May. No matter what you decide to do, because it is completely your choice, I will do everything I can to make it easier. Just know that I will **always** love you." I can see the tears beginning to form in his eyes, as he squeezes my hands in a reassuring manner.

"Drew, I love you too, I always have but…what in Mew's name are you talking about? What's my decision?"

"To keep the baby or not." WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT BABY?!

"Drew!" I say a little louder than I wanted, but luckily no one seemed to notice. "What the hell are you talking about?! What baby?!" A look of complete confusion flashed across Drew's face as he stared at me blankly.

"You…you called me last night and told me you were pregnant." I never called-oh.

"Drew, that-" I stop myself as something dawns on me. Ha, dawns…Dawn. Hey, stop thinking about other things! "I can't believe you love me that much!" I squeak out, my own tears starting to fall.

"May, what's wrong?"

"I'm not pregnant. I called you drunk and completely out of it, I didn't know what I was saying." I could see the relief that washed over Drew, as he let out a breath I didn't even notice he had been holding.

"Oh my Mew, you don't even understand how happy that makes me! Not that I would never want to have children with you bu-" Pressing my lips into his, I cut Drew off mid-sentence.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Dawn yell from a couple seats away, as I broke the kiss and reached for my glass of wine.

**(Paul's POV)**

"Get a room you two!" Dawn shouted at May and Drew, their lips attached. I don't blame her, public displays of affection are disgusting. I mean, yea holding hands is one thing but I don't need to see two people mating like Pokemon, but with clothes on. If I wanted to, I would go to that kind of website…not that I know anything about those…yea….no.

"Why don't you ever kiss me randomly?" Troublesome…I mean Dawn broke my train of thought.

"What, you want me to just mouth rape you like that?" I ask cynically. I know what she means, but what can I say…I have a jerk of a guy image to uphold. Dawn punched my arm, forgot she doesn't always find my dark comments as humorous as I do. "I'm just not into displays like that." I add, gesturing toward MD. I like to refer to couples by initials, makes it easier to address and they all seem to have common acronyms. MD, May and Drew or Medical Doctor. AM (when it finally happens, which I'm sure it will), Ash and Misty or the time of day which no one really knows what it stands for. And then Dawn and I, DP which…never mind.

"So if I told you I wanted you to make out with me right now, you wouldn't? Even if we were both naked." I felt my mouth go a little dry.

"See, as tempting as that is…I don't think Brock or my **cousin** would appreciate that." I replied. "And if that's what you consider a PDA, I really don't want to know what you consider displays of affection in private. Actually…I would want to know." I couldn't help but add that last bit in there, smirking at the blush of embarrassment that formed on my girlfriend's face.

**(Misty's POV)**

I can't believe I got stuck sitting next to Violet and Lily. It's not that I don't love them, I do, they are just **extremely** annoying! Maybe it's because I'm so close to Daisy that the way she talks doesn't bother me, but if I here the other two say the word 'totally' or 'like' one more time I am going to be hitting some people with my mallet!

"Like, are you okay Mist?" Daisy asked me. Now I feel selfish, she's the one I should be worried about not myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I want to ask someone what I should do about the whole Tracey thing, but who would I ask? Obviously not Brock, who for as long as we traveled together I told everything…well really just one thing. One handsome, sweet, amazing, sexy thing none the less. Ugh, I sound like one of my sisters swooning over some soup opera actor from "All My Pokemon" or "Guiding Lanturn".

**(Normal POV)**

The meal finished up without any major problems, and within minutes music was playing and everyone was either dancing or chatting. May had forced Drew onto the homemade dance floor as soon as "Roses Are Red" came on over the stereo.

"May, this song is so creepy though!" Drew whined as his arm was being roughly pulled through the small crowd of people within the house.

"I don't care how creepy it is, this is basically our theme song right here!"

Song after song passed by, different couples came and went from the dance floor, the rehearsal diner now becoming much more of a party. Paul and Dawn "danced" a couple times, the bluenette more dancing around her boyfriend rather than him joining her. Like May, Tori had forced Gary to the floor several times, mostly for every country song that was played.

"Ash, why are you not dancing with Misty?" Ritchie asked, sitting next to the raven haired teen as their Pikachus ran off together. The now 15 year old boy had changed drastically in the time Ash, Brock, and Misty had known him. His light brown hair was much shorter than it had been when he was younger, and he was at least a couple inches taller than Ash.

"Why would I?" Ash asked, unconvincingly.

"Hmm, let's see…it could be that you've had a huge crush on her since we all were ten!"

"That's not true at all!"

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I asked out then? I mean, I have always thought she was very hot but didn't want to intrude on your turf." Ritchie stated slyly, beginning to stand before Ash grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back down onto the metal folding chair. "Is there a problem?"

"Misty is not my 'turf'. She is a beautiful, smart, sophisticated female…not some guy's property. I won't let you ask her out after making that kind of comment." Ash hissed, every word full of anger. Ritchie began to burst out laughing, confusing the chocolate eyed teen.

"Of course Ash, you **definitely **don't have any feelings for Misty. Oh, you have not changed one bit! I was only joking. I have a girlfriend already anyways. You know her, Casey."

"Does everyone have a girlfriend except me?!"

"You have one Ash. You're just to dense to notice." Ritchie teased. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go ask my **girlfriend** to dance."

_Was it just me who didn't realize I was practically in love with Misty since age 10?! I mean yea, I did always feel sick when other guys would hit on her. Especially Rudy, Mew I hate that kid with every once of my body! Giving her flowers, dancing with her, inviting her to a special diner! What was it he told me before we left…oh right, 'I hope you know, you're a very lucky guy Ash. You'll see someday'. What the hell does that even mean?! What was I even lucky for? Because I won the badge? Because my Pokemon kick serious ass? Because…oh. Wow Ash, way to pay __**way**__ too much attention to things having to do with Pokemon._ Ash couldn't help but smile to himself at his realization, and deciding that maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world to ask Misty to dance.

_**We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

"H-Hey Mist. Uhm, would…would you like to dance?" Ash asked shakily after walking over to the orange haired girl, extending his hand out for her to accept. A little shocked at his gesture, Misty nevertheless placed her own hand within his.

_**No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start**_

As the duo made their way toward the dance area, several people couldn't help but smile warmly. Drew gave May a ten dollar bill, sighing in resignation at loosing their bet. Daisy shook her head, chuckling to herself at the sight before her. _Way to go Mist._

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A wonderful journey**_

With each step Misty took the teal, knee length dress she wore swayed simultaneously. She could feel the heat seep through her gown from Ash's hands that were placed gingerly on the arch of her back, her own fingers playing with the tuffs of jet black hair on his neck.

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

As the song continued on, Ash looked down at the girl in his arms, noticing the object she had around her neck.

"That's a very lovely necklace, if I do say so myself." He smirked, removing one hand from Misty's back and lifting the necklace off her skin slightly. The Cerulean native felt herself inwardly shiver as his fingers brushed against the vulnerable flesh of her neck. "Have you taken it off since I gave it to you?"

"No." Misty replied candidly. "It…makes me feel safe having it on." She looked up into Ash's sepia eyes, her turquoise pools seeming to mix with them. "It makes me feel like a little piece of you is always with me."

"Mist, I'm not going anywhere."

"But you will, and I won't always be able to go with you. With Daisy getting married she won't be able to care for the gym, and Violet and Lily would probably just abandon it. I was lucky enough to get the chance to travel with you again, but…I guess all good things come to an end." Misty added sadly, her gaze dropping. Ignoring the pounding of his heart, Ash let the necklace fall against Misty's skin and used his hand to cup the side of her face. Surprised at the contact, the girl's eyes met his once more.

"They don't always. Good things can last a lifetime, even if you don't see her for a while." Ash hoped Misty caught his small hint, relieved when she smiled widely at him. "Mist, do you remember when we were younger and you said it was a coincidence we met? I told you that out of all people I knew, our meeting was far from it."

"I remember, that was one of the worst days of my life."

"Well, I meant every word. I've won several battles, saved the world numerous times, but…almost drowning that day we met is the thing I'm most thankful for. And with all my heart I believe we were meant to meet, and…" Ash paused, using his thumb to wipe away a small tear that traveled down Misty's cheek. "…I was meant to fall in love with you."

_Holy crap! I can't believe he just told me he loves me! _Misty thought to herself, a few more tears of joy forming in her eyes. _RESPOND DUMB ASS!_

"I…I think it was meant for me too, ever since you destroyed my bike." Misty choked out, Ash leaning his forehead against hers. "But it was never about the bike."

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you **_

With most eyes on the two teens dancing so close to each other, no one noticed or heard the sound of the front door opening. It seemed to be almost fate that Daisy happened to look toward that direction as a twenty year old man walked through the door, followed by a slightly younger girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Tracey." Daisy spoke weakly to herself. As if the man in question had heard his name, his midnight eyes met her jade ones as a fire was lit once more. Tracey ran his fingers through his greenish hair as he hung up his jacket as well as his companions.

Looking deep into Misty eyes, Ash slowly began leaning into her. Just as their lips began to brush…

"Arceus, is that Ash and Misty?! Hey Misty, thought he was just a boy and just your friend but not your boyfriend!" Pushing apart, everyone's attention went to Tracey and the loud-mouthed girl he had brought.

**A/N: Omg, who's the girl?! I think it is pretty obvious though. So Ash and Misty admitted it, but they still haven't kissed! Hope this was okay and everyone stopped freaking over May being pregnant, which she's not. Haha Oh, and if you didn't get the DP thing Paul said…you may want to look it up on Urbandictionary…or not. My dad pointed it out when we watched Diamond and Pearl. REVIEW !**


	11. Love Is A Battlefield

**A/N:** **Oh my God, I just realized it's been almost or more than two months since my last update. xD This took forever to even think of how to get this going so I hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait. But there is a huge twist that may clear up things from earlier chapters, so if you get confused just read through and you'll understand. :D**

_Previously In RTPAID:_

_With most eyes on the two teens dancing so close to each other, no one noticed or heard the sound of the front door opening. It seemed to be almost fate that Daisy happened to look toward that direction as a twenty year old man walked through the door, followed by a slightly younger girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Tracey." Daisy spoke weakly to herself. As if the man in question had heard his name, his midnight eyes met her jade ones as a fire was lit once more. Tracey ran his fingers through his greenish hair as he hung up his jacket as well as his companions._

_Looking deep into Misty eyes, Ash slowly began leaning into her. Just as their lips began to brush…_

_"Arceus, is that Ash and Misty?! Hey Misty, thought he was just a boy and just your friend but not your boyfriend!" Pushing apart, everyone's attention went to Tracey and the loud-mouthed girl he had brought._

- - - - - - - -

"Melody?!" A equally flustered Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison, eyes wide with a mix of shock and disappointment over what would have happened had they not been interrupted.

"The one and only!" The girl in question smiled cheekily, her face soon dropping as she realized people were still staring at her. "Hey, hey, nothing to see here!" She bellowed, using her hand to wave people's attention elsewhere before making her way over toward Ash and Misty, both of which found the ground interesting at the moment, their blushes still evident. Smirking at the two, Melody reached around both their shoulders, allowing herself to use the two teens as support for her weight.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ash asked, looking at the girl swinging in-between him and Misty with confusion.

"Oh you know, just hanging around." She replied, taking a quick glance at Misty before letting her go and laying a soft kiss on Ash's cheek.

The raven haired boy froze in place, his face becoming pallid as nervous sweat formed in his palms, more over the thought of an oncoming fight breaking out between Melody and Misty, rather than the kiss itself. Misty on the other hand was a mix of red and green, her anger at what she just witnessed mixing with her own jealousy.

"Yupp, just like how I remember it." Melody joked, winking at Ash as she inwardly laughed at both of their reactions.

"I...I think I need a drink." Misty spoke quietly, a slight tremble in her voice as she turned and walked in the direction of the Ketchum's kitchen. Melody shook her head lightly, a mischievous smile present.

"So, I see you guys are in the same place as almost five years ago." Melody stated, jabbing Ash's shoulder playfully, only to earn a sigh in return.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't burst through the door, we wouldn't be." Ash replied, his teeth clenched as he tried to resist the sudden urge to throw Melody out a window.

"Hey, don't blame me for the fact you two take forever and an eternity. Blame your density and her stubbornness!" The blue-eyed girl said, holding her hands up defensively.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Clearly I'm here to crash the party." Melody replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process. "Duh! I was invited."

"By who?!" Ash asked, sincerely shocked. He didn't mean for his words to sound so harsh, but it was a valid question. Brock had never met Melody before, and had only heard stories about their adventures in Shamouti. Ash was almost certain Misty wouldn't have even mentioned her to Daisy, there being not significant reason to.

"Wow, you really know how to make someone feel good. And if you must know, Tracey invited me to come as his guest...well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Ash questioned, one eyebrow higher than the other, his head cocked in confusion.

"Well, he was sort of walking through the Viridian Forest and I saw him. So I ran up to him and forced him to tell me where he was going and take me with him. I had nothing better to do so I thought it was a great idea, and when he told me you and Miss 'he's not my boyfriend' were going to be here too...well I just **had** to come!" Melody concluded, slightly out of breath from her long-winded explanation. Ash just shook his head in amusement.

"You have not changed one bit."

_**(With Misty)**_

_I can't believe it. Why out of all times does __**she**__ show up. It's been five years and out of no where, at that __**exact**__ moment, she just bursts through the door. I know he doesn't like her but..._

Misty's thoughts were broken as she entered the kitchen- everyone else enjoying themselves in the other parts of the house- to see a figure with wavy blonde hair standing in front of the sink, staring out the window into the darkness with a drink in their hand, visibly shaking.

"Daisy?" Misty spoke softly, afraid she may cause more harm to her eldest sister than had already been done.

"He...he actually showed up..." No other words were needed, and within seconds Misty had her arms around Daisy from behind in a protective hug.

"You knew it was going to happen." Misty reasoned, her voice muffled by Daisy's hair. Sighing, the eldest Waterflower turned to face her sister, properly hugging her quickly before releasing.

"I know. But there was always this like, small part of me that believed he wouldn't show." Daisy confessed, using her slender fingers to wipe away a few stray tears that had fallen. Closing her eyes to force back tears of sympathy for her sister, Misty took one of Daisy's hands into her own.

"Daisy, I can't tell you what to do, and even if I did I know you wouldn't listen. But...you need to talk to him. **Both** hims." Misty added sternly, Daisy knowing she meant both Tracey and Brock. "You can say it as many times as you want, but you're only lying to yourself. You may love Brock and all...but you're not **in love** with him. Everyone else sees it, and now it's time for you to too."

Daisy smiled faintly before replying. "Sort of like you and Ash, huh?"

"Exactly." The orange haired teen replied candidly, for the first time in her life admitting the one secret she always held close to her own heart. Smiling at each other, both Waterflowers turned toward the doorway as they heard a knock on the framing.

"H-hey..." Tracey half-heartedly greeted, ignoring Misty completely as if only talking to her sister. Their eyes made contact once more, their emotions instantly being transferred between the two young adults. Misty, recognizing that she was not needed at this point, carefully made her way out of the kitchen to try and find Ash.

Daisy couldn't help but just stare at the boy- no man- in front of her. It had only been a few years since she had last seen him, but the time they had been apart only made the reunion all the more sweeter, the reason for their meeting seemingly lost to both of them. She slowly walked up to him, her eyes never separating from his. Lifting her arm, she cupped the side of his face gently, running her fingers from his cheek down to the bottom of his chin, tickled slightly by the small amount of stubble present. All nervousness gone, Tracey reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling it down and resting her hand on his heart.

"Tracey, I-" Daisy was interrupted as a loud crash entered the room from somewhere in the living-room.

"My bad!" May could be heard yelling throughout the house, along with a loud sigh from Drew.

Broken out of the trance, Daisy pulled her hand from Tracey's and made her way swiftly out of the house and onto the back porch. Once outside, the woman finally allowed herself to cry. Tears of hatred, love, lust, fear, and guilt splattered onto the wooden deck beneath her as she sat down on the porch swing.

_**(With Misty)**_

Reemerging in the living-room, Misty was surprised to see Melody had abandoned Ash- who was no where in sight- and was off chatting with Team Rocket. She could hear hushed giggles being emitted from the group, the four of them (Meowth included) occasionally glancing over toward the Cerulean native and smiling.

_I don't think I want to know._ Misty thought to herself, shaking her head as she walked toward the front door. She wasn't sure where she was going, but then again she really only wanted the fresh air. Walking down the roads of Pallet, she shivered as the breeze of night rushed over her, instinctively crossing her arms to keep warm. Looking up into the sky while continuing her stroll, Misty stared in awe as a shooting star shot through the air, leaving a trail of stardust in its wake.

"Makes you feel so small, doesn't it?" A voice Misty would know anywhere stated from directly behind her, the source's hands placing themselves gently on her shoulders.

"Hey Ash." Misty replied, turning around to face the teen. "Why'd you leave the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ash mused, grinning at her.

"Wow, did Ash Ketchum just out smart me?" Misty feigned a shocked expression, breaking out into laughter merely a second later.

"Hey, I say smart things once in a while." he replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She joked, returning her gaze back up to the sky. "Ash, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"You mean like a television show? And on the show I'm the main character, and I inexplicably never age and continue toward a goal that I seem so close to, but something always gets in the way so-" Ash cut his sentence off, Misty's glare burning into his soul.

"Do you ever think before you speak?!" The orange haired girl questioned, agitated that such a peaceful moment was ruined by Ash's immaturity. Sighing, she continued. "I mean like by a greater power than us. Thousands of them, deciding who we should be with and what we do."

"Well sure! Everything happens for a reason. I ask myself questions about my past experiences and future everyday. Why did my alarm clock fail the first day of my journey, making me late to get my first Pokemon, but worked every day before it? Why have I still not become a master after five years? **Will I** ever be a master? But then I think of the things I'm sure of and answer some of those questions. Even though I was late to Professor Oak's, I got Pikachu as my first Pokemon. Even though training him started off as more of a struggle than a pleasure, it was worth it in the end. Even though I almost drowned from jumping down the waterfall and into the river...I met you." Ash finished, reaching his left hand down and taking Misty's in his. As soon as they made contact, the same electricity that ran through them when they danced, was there once more.

Afraid the rush of adrenaline may end too soon, Ash pulled Misty closer into him while still holding her hand. Looking up into the eyes of her once secret love, Misty felt a chill travel down her spine all the way to her feet. Ash couldn't help but smile at her, the pale moonlight illuminating the beauty in front of him, giving her a heavenly allure. Before he had a chance to reconsider, Ash cupped Misty's cheek as gingerly as possible and pulled her lips to his.

Five years of frustration, yearning, secrets, and pain were released in that one kiss. Misty couldn't help the small tear that fell as she snaked her arms around his neck, greedily bringing him even closer to her. Time seemed to freeze, the two best friends lost in each other's embrace. Ash allowed himself to run his hands down Misty's body, feeling every curve that was present before resting them on her hips.

"Well, isn't this such a predictable scene. Took a while, but better late than never I suppose." A girlish voice called out from a few feet away, gaining the attention of the two lovers as expressions of upset settled on both their faces, earning evil laughter in return.

_**(With Daisy)**_

Thoughts raced through Daisy's mind so quickly and in such strange ways, she was almost close to convincing herself it was all a dream and she was simply hit with Confusion by Psyduck. She always knew there was no running from him, ever since she saw the determination in his eyes when he left. Wiping her tears, she was knocked out of her daze by the sudden sway of the porch swing. She didn't need to look to know exactly who was beside her, he was the one she always wanted next to her anyway.

"So..." Tracey began nervously, clearing his throat of the lump that had formed as soon as he saw her.

"Yeah..." Was all she could choke out, still refusing to face him.

"I...I was a little surprised to receive a notice saying you were getting married." He stated bluntly, hurt evident in his voice as he stared out into the Ketchum's backyard. "I was actually more shocked to know I was invited. I thought..." Tracey began before laughing nervously. "I thought you hated me."

This caught Daisy off guard. That was last thing she wanted him to think. Yes she had probably hurt him after their last encounter, but that didn't mean he had to think she hated him! _Right?_ His out burst almost forced her to face him, regretting it as soon as she did. His usually awkward, happy-go-lucky glow had vanished completely, only to be replaced by a look of sadness and gravity.

"W-why would you think that?" She asked as he continued to stare out in front of him.

"Oh no reason. I guess it's completely normal for two people to sleep together and then never see one another for almost two years." Daisy felt as though someone had stabbed her in the heart, as everything came rushing back to her, including lying to Misty about what had happened. The innocent, plot-hole filled version she told her sister was meant to keep them both sane. She knew Misty would never tell anyone, only to live with that knowledge her entire life, while Daisy simply did not want to remember what really happened.

"I...I like, told you why I did it."

"No, what you told me was that you weren't good enough for me and then kicked me out of your life. Not one single day has gone by where I haven't thought about what went wrong. I've been blaming myself ever since-"

"No." Daisy interrupted sternly, Tracey nodding as if to tell her to explain. "You didn't do anything. What I said is totally what I meant. We like, always had deep conversations when you came over, totally about anything. You...you said you wanted to save yourself for the woman you married, and I like...just took it like the selfish bitch I-" Daisy's sentence was cut short once Tracey's lips were on hers.

She should've been feeling guilty. She should've been upset over his assertiveness. Yet all she could do was sit there like a statue, her mind having turned into complete mush.

"I said I wanted to save it for the woman I **loved**." Tracey said after breaking the kiss only seconds after it had begun, yet still keeping his face centimeters from hers. "And if I remember correctly, I started it all."

"Actually...it was an accidently kiss that like, started it all." Daisy informed, a little ashamed with herself for that being the only part of the story she truthfully told Misty.

"Well, then thank Mew for my clumsiness." Tracey joked, trying to lift the fog of tension that hovered around both of them. "Daisy listen..." He began, taking both of Daisy's hands in his. "I..I can't tell you what to do. Just...I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Was all she could reply with, her voice strained as she tried to stop herself from crying again.

"And...just know what I said was true. I did save myself for the one I loved, and the one I still and always will love." With his finally words, Tracey stood up as he released Daisy's hands. Before entering the house once more, the Pokemon watcher leaned in and laid a small kiss on Daisy's cheek, ending it as quickly as the last one.

"I like...love you too." Daisy whispered to the wind, guilt now beginning to infest her.

_**(With Ash and Misty)**_

"Prepare for trouble were you expecting Jessie and James?" A female called out, their silhouette blurry to Ash and Misty.

"And make it double, but you still know **our** names!" An equally as effeminate voice said, their shadow beside that of the first.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight."

"That's right!" The two Rocket members cheered, followed by the release of their Raticate.

_**(Meanwhile...)**_

"Jess...did you just feel something?"

"I did. Almost as though someone is copying us, but failing at it miserably." The crimson hair adult agreed before shrugging it off and pulling James out onto the dance floor in the Ketchum's house.

_**(With Ash and Misty)**_

"Team Rocket! What do you two goons want?!" Ash demanded, pushing Misty behind him slightly as if acting as a barrier between her and any possible danger.

"What else but to steal your Pokemon!" Cassidy stated, a cat-like grin stretched across her face.

"Yeah? Well too bad for you and Bill...we don't have any with us." Misty replied, making a childish face at the two criminals.

"MY NAME IS BUTCH! BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H!" Butch exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation.

"Quiet Biff!" Cassidy demanded, ignoring the groan from her partner. "If you two insist on lying and refusing to cooperate, drastic measure will have to be taken! Raticate, Hyper Fang them!"

Knowing it was useless to try and escape the speedy Pokemon without their own, Misty clenched her eyes tightly together and held onto Ash. The raven haired trainer stood completely still, arms stretched out to the sides to face the creature himself in attempts to protect Misty.

"Raticate!" The mouse Pokemon cried before rushing toward the couple at full speed.

As soon as Raticate leaped into the air, a red, white, and blue blur rushed by, slamming into the Pokemon and knocking it away.

**A/N: And that is where I leave off. So, what exactly was the blur? Any guesses, feel free to do so in a review. Hopefully Daisy and Tracey's past being revealed a little more cleared up the confusion. I originally didn't plan to have them have slept together, but after re-reading when Daisy told Misty...yeah it made no sense. xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Talk', Again!

**A/N: Is this...an actual...UPDATE? Sorry for the very long delay, but school for last couple months was a drag. I'm on summer vacation now so hopefully I can wrap this story up before September. Oh, and ABSOLUTELY NO ONE guessed the right mystery Pokemon! And I thought it was going to be easy. Oh well here y'all go. Oh, and I was informed that my use of (With_) as scene transitions may be a bit annoying. The reason I do that is because in the Anime they don't say things like "Meanwhile..." of "While that was happening...". I apologize if it really bothers many of you and hope it does not take away from the story. I also apologize if formatting or words are messed up due to the website. It's been happening a lot lately.**

**Oh, and yay for filler chapters! :3**

_**Previously In RTPAID:**_

_Knowing it was useless to try and escape the speedy Pokemon without their own, Misty clenched her eyes tightly together and held onto Ash. The raven haired trainer stood completely still, arms stretched out to the sides to face the creature himself in attempts to protect Misty._

"_Raticate!" The mouse Pokemon cried before rushing toward the couple at full speed._

_As soon as Raticate leaped into the air, a red, white, and blue blur rushed by, slamming into the Pokemon and knocking it away._

"What the hell was that?" Cassidy exclaimed, clenching her fists by her side tightly. "Raticate! Get up and kill that thing!"

"Raticate Cate!" Raticate responded before getting on it's feet once more and charging toward the floating shadow.

"Tica!" The shadow cried, dodging the attack easily before tackling Raticate into the ground harshly and turning toward Butch and Cassidy.

"It can't be!" Ash bellowed, shock written across his face as he turned to Misty, a huge smile forming on her lips.

"Togetic!" The gym leader cheered happily, turning and smirking at Team Rocket. "Togetic, Hyper Beam now!"

"To-tica!" Togetic replied, building the energy needed before releasing it at the thieves and sending them off into the distance.

"Togetic!" Misty yelled, running toward the Pokemon and wrapping her arms around it. Cooing peacefully, it snuggled into her chest, happy to be reunited after so long.

"But...what...what the hell is going on?" Ash yelled in confusion, pointing every-which way and shaking his head.

"I don't even care, this is great!" Misty replied, petting Togetic's head as she released it from her hold.

"I just don't get how it just...showed up!"

"Maybe it sensed it's mother was in real danger." Misty stated sternly, placing a hand on her hip and glaring at Ash. "I don't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth like **some people** seem to like to do." Misty giggled as Ash stuck his tongue out at her childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And besides, you saw how many Togepis there were at the Mirage Kingdom! I'm sure one of them must have evolved into a Togetic, or even a Togekiss! So, there is no **real** need for **my** Togetic to stay away from me any longer!" Misty concluded, Togetic nuzzling her face in agreement.

"Hmm..." Ash hummed, scratching his head in contemplation before speaking. "Is the plural for Togepi **really** Togepis? Wouldn't it just be more Togepi?"

"Have you ever considered going to a physiatrist, honestly?" Misty mused cheekily, ignoring the playfully hurt expression on her friend's face as she took his hand in hers and dragged him back down the street toward his house, Togetic floating gleefully by her side.

"That kiss...it means...we go out now...right?" Ash questioned sincerely, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck anxiously.

"Nope." Misty responded, releasing his hand and running ahead, giggling filling the quiet night sky.

"Wait...what?"

"Really Ash, I could find you a good physiatrist if you want." Ash smirked before chasing after his new girlfriend.

(-o-)

It was close to nine at night when Ash and Misty finally returned, most of the party guests having had left. As soon as the new couple entered the house, both quickly cupped their hands over their ears.

"What is that horrible noise?" Misty shouted to Ash, the teen shrugging in response as the two turned toward the source.

"It will be a great romance, we'll go shopping and buy tight pants! You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is! Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, la la la la la la la!" A seemingly very drunken Jessie sang, using an empty wine bottle as her microphone, swatting away James's hand each time her tried to take it away. Sighing in frustration, a sober James picked his girlfriend up, swinging her over his shoulder and making is way past Ash and Misty at the front door. Smiling sheepishly at the two teens, James pushed the door open and exited, Meowth following close behind and shaking his head in embarrassment

"Well...seems we missed a lot." Ash chuckled, walking into the living-room, his and Misty's fingers intertwined, Togetic having had gone off on it's own to find Pikachu.

Both teens winced as a girlish scream cut through the room, the origin of the noise trapping them both in a hug.

"Major deja vu." Misty muttered. "I'm glad to see you too May."

"Oh my Mew I knew it! I knew you guys were going to get together! Sure I also thought that five years ago but still!" The brunette whooped, letting go of the couple.

"Wait, what?" Dawn yelled from across the room, pushing Paul over and running toward the trio. "You have to tell us everything!"

"Well, uh-" Misty cut herself off as Dawn and May grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into one of the corners of the room. Ash blinked a few times before laughing to himself.

"So" Drew began, making his way to stand beside Ash, both teens staring in amusement at the three girls gossiping. "You guys kiss?"

"Yep."

"With tongue?"

"Yep."

"Nice." Drew replied, patting Ash on the back and smiling.

"That's so romantic!" May and Dawn shrieked once Misty finished retelling the night's events.

"So, is he a good kisser?" May asked slyly, inwardly smirking at the flustered expression Misty gave in return.

"Well, honestly...that was my first real kiss." The orange haired teen replied.

"THAT'S EVEN MORE ADORABLE!" The other girls bellowed, attacking their friend with hugs.

**(With Daisy)**

Daisy hadn't moved from her position on the porch swing, wrapping her arms around her waist to retain as much heat as possible as a gust of night air blew over her.

"Tomorrow..." She spoke quietly to herself, her voice trailing off. The blonde jumped slightly as the sound of the backdoor opening filled the air around her. Looking over her shoulder to try and make out the figure exiting the Ketchum residence, a sense of happiness filled her.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been looking for you." Brock said, sitting on the opposite side of the swing as Daisy took in a sharp breath of air, pushing her disappointment into the pit of her stomach.

"Oh you know, just...hanging out." She replied, nervously smiling at her fiance.

"So, tomorrow's the big day." Brock mentioned, smiling widely at Daisy. As her eyes moved to look at Brock, she could have sworn his smile seemed almost forced, though more real than anything she could have produced. "Are you excited?"

"Mmmhmm." She replied timidly, nodding her head a little more than she would have liked. "A-Are you?"

"O-of course! Of course." Brock bellowed, Daisy noticing the small amount of sweat that began to form on his brow.

_Has he always been so jumpy?_ She thought to herself, twiddling her fingers on her lap. _Maybe, I mean it's not like I've really spent any time with him the past few days to really be able to tell._

A seemingly agreed upon silence settled between the two, until it was broken by a shrill scream from inside. Looking at each with identical looks of panic, Daisy and Brock bolted out of their seats and ran inside.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE ASHY HAS A REAL GIRLFRIEND!" Delia Ketchum yelled, hugging both Ash and Misty tightly, looks of physical pain on both of their faces. "And for it to be Misty, I knew it was meant to be!"

"Join the club." Dawn, Paul, May, and Drew muttered, having ran into the kitchen when the first scream rang through the house.

"Can't...breath..." Ash groaned until Delia released her hold on both him and Misty.

"Whoa wait...**it** happened?" Brock questioned, his eyes shooting back and forth between Ash and Misty, and the other teens in the room.

"**It** did!" Dawn and May replied, once again letting out girlish squeals but this time joined by Brock.

"Oh my Mew, oh my Mew, oh my mew...I can't believe it actual-" Cutting himself off, a look of determination flashed across the features of Brock's face. "Gary owes me $20! Told him it would happen **before** the wedding!"

"Well, I'm glad this isn't a shock to anyone." Misty stated sarcastically once Brock left, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now Ash" Delia began, her voice taking on a serious tone Ash had only heard on rare occasion. "I think it maybe time for us to have 'The Talk'. It is a very hormonal age for you, and not that I don't want grandchildren but-"

"MOM!" Ash yelled, a blush of embarrassment sweeping across his face as everyone else in the room burst out into laughter, Daisy smiling for the first time in days and shaking her head in amusement before walking over to Misty.

"Congrats little Sis." She spoke, hugging Misty quickly before leaving the room. Misty smirked, glad her sister seemed at least a little happier.

"Mom, I **do not** need 'The Talk', I know...**that** already!" Ash whined, praying that his mother would drop the discussion there. _This is so embarrassing. _The other teens continued to giggle under their breath, trying not to be too loud.

"And who may I ask discussed such matters with you?" Delia asked, glaring at her son suspiciously.

"Wha-uh-well-uh-Brock!" Silence filled the room, all giggling had stopped.

"Well, if having her son have had received 'The Talk' from a horndog doesn't reassure her, I don't know what will." Paul uttered sarcastically, earning a smack in the arm from Dawn.

"He...he's just kidding!" Misty finally announced, wrapping her arm around Ash's shoulders, using him as a support. "He got it from..." _Crap, what the hell am I supposed to say? Brock gave it to both of us back when we were ten because he thought it'd be a good idea._"...me."

Ash nearly choked, the laughter returning even stronger than before. Delia's face seemed to soften as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess anyone is better than Brock, not that he isn't a fine boy...in his own way." She smiled, making her way out of the kitchen.

"That was...unnecessarily awkward." Ash said, rubbing his neck and chuckling before being slapped in the back of the head.

"Brock? BROCK? Why in Mew's name would you tell her that?" Misty shouted.

"Well **sorry**! It's not like I **expected** her to ask that!" Ash retorted, fist clenched at his sides.

"You think they'd fight less, now that all that sexual tension is gone." May observed, Drew and Paul nodding in agreement.

"All their fighting couldn't have been **just** from sexual tension. Could it have been?" Dawn questioned, looking at May who was watching Ash and Misty's pointless argument continue.

"Oh it was. I was just waiting for the day they'd just rip each other's clothes off during an argument."

"That'd be some intense angry sex." Drew commented, smirking at the disgusted looks the other three gave him.

"Next your going to tell her you **didn't** ruin my bike!"

"What the hell does your bike have to do with it? You already pulled that card a couple days ago when we were stuck in that old trap from Team Rocket!"

"Okay, this has gone on long enough, now I'm getting a headache." Paul growled, slowly walking up behind Ash and pushing his back.

"Well at least I-" Misty began before falling backwards onto the floor, Ash's lips crashing into hers as he landed on-top of her.

"And that's how to shut up **any** couple." Paul stated proudly, smirking as Misty pushed Ash off of her and stood up.

"Paul, you insensitive-" Misty started once again, her words this time cut off by a voluntary kiss from Ash.

"Yeah, so...Misty and I are going to go finish our argument in private so there won't be anymore disruptions...yeah." Ash informed the others, taking Misty's hand in his and pulling her out of the room.

"Should we just let them go and fight?" Dawn asked innocently, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Paul, Drew, and May let out simultaneous groans, shaking their heads once again at their friend's purity.

_**3 hours later, 12:00am**_

Smiling to himself, Ash quietly entered the room he was sharing with May and Dawn, turning around and carefully shutting the door.

"And where have **you** been?" May asked, flicking on the lights in the bedroom to reveal her and Dawn sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk-bed, Pikachu sitting in-between them. Ash jumped, clenching the doorknob in shock.

"And **don't** say fighting with Misty, because I didn't hear any yelling!" Dawn added, casually petting the top of Pikachu's head, the electric mouse seemingly bored with the situation in-front of him.

"I-well I was-well Misty and-we ended up...going stargazing." Ash finally replied, dropping his shoulders in embarrassment Waiting for the two girls to start laughing at him, he was shocked when the room remained silent. Looking up, he saw Dawn and May, wide smiles stretched across their faces.

"That's so romantic!" Both cooed with twinkles in their eyes, their faces soon dropping as each girl grabbed a pillow and whipped it at Ash.

"What was that for?"

"Today is technically the day of the wedding! Misty can not be half asleep just because you two needed 'a moment'. Shame on you!" May barked, reclaiming her pillow and stepping up to the top bunk.

"Now go to bed!" Dawn ordered, crawling under her bed's covers and flicking the lights off.

"I will never fully understand women." Ash mumbled before a pillow smashed into his face.

"Shut up and go to sleep...and give me my pillow back!" May ordered, ignore the sigh Ash let out.

(-o-)

_**12:54am**_

Turning over and facing the clock on the bedside table, Daisy quietly sighed.

"Today's the day."

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be nothing more than filler. Oh, and Ash was telling the truth, Misty and him didn't go and have sex, they really went stargazing. XD Hopefully my next update will be sooner. Sorry, I've been obsessed with Azumanga Daioh lately and wrote stuff for that. REVIEW!**


End file.
